Embracing
by NostalgicUniverse
Summary: A/U A/H: Set in 18th century, Klaus Mikaelson, in his desire to repay the family who took him in, gives up his dreams of getting betrothed to one, Andrea Labonair. Will he be able to live with is decision? Will the family find out what he did? Will he be able to find happiness in his life ever again? Read to find out. Haylijah, Klayley, Klaroline and Klamille.
1. Chapter 1 Introduction

Klaus was Elijah Mikaelson best friend. At age 10 his parents died so Mikael and Esther a very close friend of his parents' Ansel's best friend, in. Mikael not only took him in but gave him his last name too, a name that was well known in upper society. Klaus eager to repay his debt to Mikaelson family is willing to do anything even if it means giving up his dreams of getting married to Andrea Labonair. What he didnt know was what that family took from him unintentionally, they will give him back too. Story of hurt, comfort, friendship, finding love.

Klaus Mikaelson (also known as Klaus Ansel) DOB 31 December 1752

Elijah Mikaelson DOB 13 May, 1749

Andrea Mikaelson DOB 17 November, 1753

Camille O Connell DOB 4 January, 1753

Jackson Kenner DOB 10 July, 1763

 ** _A/N: I want to apologize for not uploading 'Nostalgia' for a while. I am working on it. I have an idea where I want it to end but just don't feel like writing it right now and I dont want to ruin the story by forced writing. Until I post that story, giving you a sneak peak of a old story of love, hurt, comfort, friendship set in 1700's. I hope you enjoy it. I will start posting it from tomorrow hopefully._**


	2. Chapter 2 Incomplete love stories

_**A/N: At guest who is wondering why Andrea Mikaelson. I hope you will get your reply in this chapter. Unfortunately there is romantic Haylijah in this story. I hope you dont get disappointed. Ultimately this story is a Klayley story. Hope you like this chapter. It is a slow start but promise, things will get interesting in future chapters.**_

* * *

 **June 1762**

He looked towards Mikael feeling apprehensive not knowing what will happen to him. Esther walked to him and put her hand on her shoulder and smiled gently.

At last Mikael turned around and said "Niklaus from this day onwards, you will be my son. You will live in this house and I will give you my name. You are Niklaus Mikaelson."

Whatever it was he was not expecting that so he was shocked. He looked towards Elijah and saw him smiling ear to ear. His gaze went to Esther standing behind him and to his relief she was smiling too. He said "Sir Mikael that is very generous of you but…"

Mikael cut him off by saying "there is no but Niklaus. Ansel and Elizabeth were our friends. If friends don't help at time of need then who. I have made up my mind. You are ours from today."

At last after thinking for a moment he nodded saying "thank you Sir Mikael."

Mikael said shaking his head "call me father like Elijah does. You both might not share blood of any kind but you both will be my son from this day onwards."

 **September 1769**

Klaus's looked towards her, dressed in a white dress, veil trailing behind her, holding her father's hand, walking down the long aisle of the church, with a smile on her lips and his heart sank. He looked across the aisle and his gaze met Camille's and his heart ached for her too.

 ** _flashback Klaus_**

 ** _Six months ago_**

 _Klaus looked towards Camille asking "so?"_

 _she said "Andrea."_

 _Klaus continued to look towards her shocked and then started laughing. He said "really! I have been thinking about her a lot lately."_

 _Camille asked excited "like what?" as she plopped right opposite him on the ground fluffing her dress around her._

 _Klaus said "I dont know. Just thinking a lot about her. Every time I see her …. I …. I dont know.. something happens. We have known each other since we were kids but I want to know her more.… I mean in that sense."_

 _She laughed saying "I understand what you mean. Oh how I wish Elijah thinks of me that way."_

 _Klaus was thinking about Andrea's hazel brown eyes while he was gazing towards the horses grazing in the fields so he mind didnt register to what she had just said and then it hit him what she had said. He looked towards her in surprise and smiled as he noticed her cheeks burning red. He turned his full attention to her and asked "what? really? When?"_

 _Camille said twisting her fingers "I dont know. It just happened. I have been thinking about him a lot lately too which is so strange because I have known him since we were kids and now… I dont know Klaus" finishing her sentence with frustration._

 ** _end flashback._**

He was lost in past so he managed to miss the whole ceremony. The preset finally caught up with past as he felt someone's hand slip into his. He smiled towards Camille standing next to him. As their eyes met she whispered "it is over. Both of our love stories ended before they started."

He looked down at her depressed face and realized that he has to pull himself together, for his sake, for Camille's sake- she is a woman and she needs a friend right now who can support her and not break down on her too.

Camille saw him trying to smile but the smile didnt reach his eyes. She understood his pain. She had seen their friendship during the past two years. He was the one who introduced her to the family. For the past six months he had loved her and was waiting for when he will be able to support her to get married to her but now she was farthest from him. She was someone else's wife- not anyone but a person who was as close to him as a brother can be.

Andrea looked towards Elijah as he walked to her smiling. He held her hand, caressed it for a moment and then said, smiling "Andrea, I have liked you since I saw you the first time. I have been waiting to be able to support you before I asked your hand in marriage. I cannot believe that it actually happened. I promise you that I will keep you happy and provide you with everything that a wife has a right to."

Andrea smiled saying "and I will fulfill all my duties as a wife Elijah, I will never give you a chance to be upset with me."

He smiled, leaned in and kissed her lips softly and the moments later, the kiss deepened. He broke the kiss, turned her around and started untying the ties at the back of her dress. After a minute into it, he got impatient and muttered "I wish to tear this apart."

She smiled, felt flustered but didn't say anything and just tried to calm her nerves at the prospect of what was about to happen in a few minutes, once she will be out of her dress.

At last she felt his hands on her shoulder and the dress started to slip from her shoulder and a kiss landed on the side of her neck making her moan, his hands moving to the front of the exposed corset and he started to pull the strings expertly and quickly. She took a deep breath as she got freed from that dress and said "oh…" as his hands grabbed her firm breast and yelped as she was scooped up in his arms and carried to the big bed. He drew the curtains around the bed and fell on her, started taking off the rest of the layers, started taking off his own clothes impatiently and passionately planted kiss on her lips, moving it down to every part of her body, tasting her, making her squirm and in the end he took her in the same passionate way he was displaying so far. When he finished he asked her "are you all right?"

when she nodded shyly he said "this was wonderful Andrea. I…am so glad that you are my wife now. I cannot wait to start my family with you."

Andrea blushed at what he was implying but she nodded as she realized deep down she wanted the same thing. She knew in that instance that she will fall in love with her husband sooner then she had realized. She sighed with contentment as he pulled the covers on her and brought her close to him, his arm around her naked shoulder.

The last thought before she drifted off to sleep was how weird it will be to live in the house where until now she just visited as a good friend of one Klaus Mikaelson. She couldn't believe she was a wife of a very respectable landowner in Wales. She couldnt believe that she was the wife of the person she had hardly met six months ago through Klaus. She smiled shyly as it hit her how much Klaus will tease her now.

Next morning when she woke up, he was not next to her but the curtains were still drawn. She looked around for a robe but couldn't find it so she wrapped the sheet around her and parted the curtains. As she stepped out, she saw a young girl probably her age standing near the blazing fireplace.

She said "good morning mistress. My name is Lily. Master had to leave for something urgent. I am here to assist you in anything that you need."

She said looking around, feeling self-conscious, that she was naked "I need a robe."

She looked back towards the bed and knew the aftermath of their night together will be revealed at one look on the sheet and that just burned her cheeks. She startled as she felt a silky robe being put on her shoulder.

She asked "what time is it?"

Lily looked around at the antique clock in the room and said "fifteen past seven mistress. I have warmed water for your bath."

Andrea looked at her startled, having never been helped with her bath ever before. She said "thank you Lily but I think I can help myself with the bath."

Lily curtseyed saying "As you wish mistress. I will be here if you need assistance with any thing."

Andrea nodded and went towards the adjoining small room that looked like a bath chamber. She stepped into it and looked around in shock at the elegant decor in the bathroom, not much different from the room, she had spend her night in. She realized that she had an idea that Elijah was a man of taste but never imagined it to be like this. She took off the maroon plush robe and stepped into the hot water and sighed as she settled down, letting the water gently caress her naked body.

By the time she came out wrapped in the same robe, the bed was made which made her feel embarrassed as she looked towards Lily knowing well that she had seen the proof of her virginity but to her relief, Lily's face didnt reveal anything. In fact the moment she saw Andrea she walked to her and helped her get dressed in the most beautiful bottle green dress, Andrea had ever seen. After helping her dressing up, she asked "would you like to eat breakfast in your room or join master Niklaus in the great dinning hall?"

Andrea said "I will join him…ummm is Elijah not going to be there?" Saying his name instead of Sir sounded weird but she knew that will eventually happen.

Lily said "no mistress. He had to leave for some urgent business. That is what he told me to tell you. But he said master Niklaus will give you company until he comes back."

Andrea smiled, felt a bit flustered at the prospect of seeing Klaus after her night with Elijah.

Klaus was looking out of the window thinking of going to the lake but Elijah's order about giving Andrea company while he had to attend to one of his tenants was preventing him from doing so. He rubbed his neck trying to relieve himself of the tension that he had been feeling on account of him not being able to sleep properly since the day he had found out Elijah had proposed to Andrea.

 _flashback Klaus_

 _A month ago_

 _Klaus entered Esther's room smiling ear to ear with the full intention of talking to her about Andrea. She was painting as usual. Klaus walked to her and said "this is wonderful mother."_

 _Esther smiled saying "thank you my son."_

 _When he didnt say anything she asked "do you wish to say something?"_

 _He smiled and said "yes. I wanted to talk to you about something."_

 _Esther said "that is interesting because I want to talk to you about something too."_

 _Klaus asked "considering you are my mother, why dont you start?"_

 _She put the paint brush down, walked to the window and said "Elijah wants to get married?"_

 _That got his attention. He asked excitedly "Elijah?! who?"_

 _She said looking out "Andrea."_

 _He felt ground slipping from under his feet. He asked in a barely audible voice "who?"_

 _She said "Andrea" still not looking towards him. She continued without waiting for his response "I dont know her very well but you are her friend. It is through you that she was introduced to us. What do you think?"_

 _He continued to stare at her back as past seven years of his life flashed through his eyes. All that this family had done for him. All that Elijah and done for him. All that Esther had done for him. All that Mikael had done for him and before he knew it he was saying "I think it is wonderful idea."_

 _His heart sank but he hastily fixed a smile on his lips as she turned towards him asking "has he talked to you about her?"_

 _Klaus said "no. not yet. I am sure he will soon."_

 _She smiled asked "yes he will. You two can never keep any secret from each other. Do you think she will be a good wife to Elijah?"_

 _His heart sank faster than he had ever imagined but he knew nothing can be done now so he said "yes she will be. I have known her since past two years and she is a wonderful girl…woman. I am sure she will be good to this family and … Elijah."_

 _Esther smiled and said "I thought so too but I wanted to ask you first and I want you to ask her too. She is your friend. She will tell you if she wants to get married to Elijah or not. I dont want to force her into this marriage considering she does not have any mother."_

 _Klaus wondered how will he able to do that but he nodded and started to turn when Esther asked "what were you going to tell me?"_

 _He said without turning "not important after such a happy news."_

 _Before Esther could say anything else, he left the room._

 _end flashback._

He startled when he heard her say "shouldnt it be other way around? You trying to make me feel welcome in this house?"

He fixed a smile on his face, turned towards her saying "yes it should and I will."

He walked to her, admiring her dressed in that bottle green dress which brought out her hazel brown eyes, blend perfectly with her brunette hair, her olive complexion standing out in contrast to the color of the dress but something else too. And a moment later he realized that she was extremely happy.

He pulled a chair out for her saying "mother was asking about you. She is under the weather so she will not be joining us. I told her you are being well taken care of…" he winked at her causing her to blush. His heart sank but he continued "but you know how she is. She wants to see you so whenever you can take time out."

He settled down in the chair opposite her as Lily started putting breakfast items on the table.

Andrea dragged the teapot towards her as she poured the tea for him and for herself and glanced up. There was something on his face that made her confused; he was not looking towards her and neither had he passed any witty comment, she was expected from him. She asked as she passed him the cup of the tea "what is it? You look lost."

He cleared his throat and said in a cheery voice "I have been thinking of the wheat production and … well it is all boring. You will not be interested. How are you liking it here, now that you are living under a different…ummm role?"

She said smiling "I don't know. It is just the first day… I have to say it feels nice to know I am living in my house now. Can I call this my house?"

Klaus smiled even though his heart was breaking "yes you can. As Elijah's wife you are entitled to everything he has."

She smiled and continued to sip her tea but she couldn't help but notice that he seemed distracted but she didnt know how to ask him again when he had just told her what was bothering him which for some reason she was not ready to accept.

When he was done, he asked Lily "Is mother's breakfast ready?"

Andrea smiled as she continued to sip her tea marveling at the care Mikaelson brothers showed for their mother.

Lily said "yes mater. I was going to go to her room in a few minutes."

Klaus looked towards Andrea asking her "do you want to come?"

She nodded and got up with him.

When he entered Esther's room, he recalled how many times he had imagined walking with her in that room but under different role. He scolded himself for thinking like that and walked straight to Esther as Lily settled breakfast tray in front of her. Esther said smiling towards Andrea "I wish Mikael were alive to see this day."

She turned to Klaus and said "Niklaus now you need to find someone too. Elijah is settled. You should get settled too."

He said smiling "I will. And when I will, I will tell you first thing."

Andrea said "he has pretty high standards Esther…" but she cut her off by saying "call me mother Andrea. My sons' wives will not call me by my name."

She smiled and said "as you wish."

Klaus realized he was staring at her. She looked so pretty in that bottle green dress that he was starting to feel angry at himself for not speaking up before or advocating this marriage. He abruptly got up and left the room leaving the two ladies bewildered.

He left the house and didnt come back until very late in night. Dinner was over and everyone had retreated in their rooms. After checking on Esther he too went to his room but couldnt sleep till very late into night.

During the next couple of weeks he tried to keep himself occupied, busy with crops and their tenants but Elijah was unintentionally making it difficult for him demanding him to spend more time with him and Andrea. Every time he would see them together, at their obvious love for each other his heart would sink and he wished to be somewhere else so at last, exactly two weeks after Andrea's marriage, he made up his mind. After dinner when everyone had gone to their room, Klaus exited the library and went towards Esther's room. He knocked at the door and entered after hearing "enter." At one glance he knew she was getting ready for bed. He walked to her and sat next to her. After few silent moments he said "mother I wanted to talk to you about something."

Andrea was in her room thinking about her and Elijah's night together not knowing that she was smiling when she heard Lily say "mistress, would you like me to bring your tea in your room."

Andrea said "no. I will have it with Niklaus in the dinning room."

She said "master Niklaus will not be there today."

She asked "oh. Has he had his breakfast early today?"

Lily said "no mistress. Master Niklaus left late last night."

She thought she didn't hear her properly. She asked "what? Where"

Lily said "mistress, Marcel told me that he has left. He does not intend to come back mistress."

She stared at her in shock wondering _'why? Why would he go without telling her? Why didn't he say his farewells to her? Why didn't Elijah tell her anything? Does he know?'_


	3. Chapter 3 Life goes on

**_A/N: thank you for the wonderful comments. Whether Elijah knew about Klaus leaving and the reason for his leaving will be revealed in this chapter. I hope you like this one too. How will he and Andrea get together?… hmmm may be this chapter will give you some insight on what will happen in the story._**

* * *

 **25th December 1770**

Klaus got out of the carriage and looked towards the big manor covered in snow. He started up the stairs with heavy heart. After he entered the house, he looked around, nothing had apparently changed but he knew a lot had changed. His thoughts were interrupted by crying sound. His heart gripped into his fist and he headed toward Esther's room. Each step felt heavier then the previous one but he continued going and at last reached the room. He took a deep breath before he pushed it open with heavy heart. He stopped as his gaze went to her. He couldn't believe how old she looked. He wondered _'how could she get so old in just over a year?'_ He walked to her, his eyes met Camille sitting next to her.

As her gaze met his, she got, smiled held his hand and said "thank you for coming back."

Her lips were smiling but he could see her eyes brimming. Klaus sat next to Esther and held her hand.

Esther looked towards him and gave him a sad smile saying "I am glad you were able to come Niklaus."

Klaus kissed her hand saying "I am sorry I was not here earlier."

Esther said "As long as you are here now. I… I understand why you left Niklaus. I wish you had told me. I would never have…"

His gaze abruptly went to Camille who immediately looked away. He looked back towards Esther and said "it is all in the past mother. You need to rest."

Esther said crying now "how can I rest Niklaus? My young son and his wife died before me. Kids are not supposed to die before parents."

He kissed her hand unable to keep his own tears at bay, unable to comprehend how could Elijah and Andrea have died. He startled when Camille softly said "Niklaus, she gave birth of a baby girl before she died."

He looked towards her with teary eyes but didnt say anything, unable to rid of the smiling face of Andrea Mikaelson from his mind, Elijah heartfelt laughter from ringing in his ears.

He startled when he felt Esther's hand squeeze his. He tried to smile but it felt as if his jaws had gotten locked.

Esther could feel his pain, not a day had gone by since she had found out about Klaus's feeling for Hayley that she had not felt guilty for not seeing it before.

 ** _Flashback Esther._**

 ** _Six months ago:_**

 _She asked "Camille you know something. Tell me why has he left so suddenly and has not kept in touch?"_

 _Camille said "Esther I … I cannot tell you. I promised him."_

 _She said "you have to tell me. It is concerning my son. Tell me Camille. Was he not happy with us anymore?"_

 _Camille hastily said "no. that is not it."_

 _She said "then tell me. It cannot be worse than what I am thinking of."_

 _She thought for a moment and then said "he… he left because … he fell in love with someone."_

 _She asked, now getting confused"what? who? Why would he leave? Why didnt he tell me?"_

 _Camille said hesitantly "the girl he wanted to get married to got married to someone else before he had a chance to tell anyone about her."_

 _She asked, surprised "who is this girl?"_

 _When she kept quiet Esther said in a loud voice "Camille, I demand to know right now."_

 _Camille said "I cannot tell you. I promised him that I will not tell anyone. Already I have told you so much. I just wanted to tell you so that you dont worry about him. He will be fine. It is good he is gone from here."_

 _She felt confused again and asked "why would you say that…" and then it hit her as she recalled that evening when she had talked to him about Andrea and Elijah. Her heart sank. She said "no."_

 _But the expressions on Camille's face were telling her that she had guessed it right. She asked in anguish "why? Why didnt he tell me?"_

 _Camille sighed and said sadly "he thought that by doing that he will be able to repay for all you, Mikael and Elijah has done for him."_

 _She was so shocked to hear what she had said that she didnt know what to say and then her gaze went over Camille's shoulder and met Elijah's shocked expressions._

 _As she watched, Elijah turned and left the room._

 _Camille walked to her and said holding her hands "let him be. The more time he is away from here, the better for him."_

 _She asked in a teary voice "do you know where he is?"_

 _She nodded and said "France. He writes to me once a month. He asks about you. He will come home Esther. I believe that he will come home."_

 ** _End flashback_**

He looked towards the door when it opened and Lily entered holding a tiny bundle in her arms. She walked to Esther and gently put it next to her and retreated.

Esther looked down at a month old baby sleeping peacefully at the moment and said smiling "Niklaus meet Hayley Mikaelson. She was born on 5th December ."

He stared at the baby for a moment, then got up and abruptly started towards the door. He was at the door when Esther asked "Niklaus, are you here to stay?"

With his hand on the knob, he sighed, thought for a moment and then nodded before exiting the room.

He went straight to his room and for the first time he had heard about her he broke down and started to cry. When he thought he had enough of crying he calmed himself down wondering ' _will he be able to stay behind?'_ He thought of living in the same house where she and Elijah had left their reminder was torturing him and for the first time in his life he truly hated someone even though his mind was telling him that it was not her fault that her mother died giving birth to her. He hated that baby from the bottom of his heart. He hoped that he will not continue to do so but he right now he was unable to do so.

Next morning when he entered Esther's room he saw Lily siting next to her bed holding the baby. One look at the baby, he turned and left the room ignoring Esther's voice "Niklaus…"

Before he knew it, he got sucked into his life at the manor. After Elijah, everything was left to him to take care of, from the courts to the farms. He didnt know when the day started and when it ended. Every day he made it a point to go visit Esther just before he retired to his room. A week after he moved back in the manor he said to Lily "Lily, dont bring Hayley around me."

If she found that order surprising she never gave any sign but from that day onwards, he never saw her, let alone hear her voice. Camille made a point to visit Esther almost every day. He got to meet Kaleb, her husband, and he instantly liked him. In all that gloom finding out that she was going to be a mother was the happiest news like a ray of sunshine in the dark.

 **10th August, 1774**

He put on his coat and headed out of his room. He was walking towards the courts when he stopped as he saw a small girl running towards him on her small legs closely followed by Lily saying, laughing "Hayley child. be careful."

She stopped as her gaze met Klaus's but the child continued to run and grabbed onto his legs to his surprise. She sneaked behind him giggling saying "no catch me."

Klaus turned his head to look at the small child hugging his legs but before he could say anything she looked up and he noticed her hazel brown eyes, just like her mother, hiding behind those soft curls tumbling down her forehead.

All of a sudden the image of her passing him that cup of tea flashed through his mind and he freed his legs rather harshly from her little hands and continued to head towards the courts.

 **May 1784**

Before he knew it, ten more years went by. He was now settled in his life and that one and a half year when he was not in the manor looked like a dream but these ten years had changed him a lot. He who never used to lose his temper was quick to lose it now. Everyone knew not to test his patience in certain regards. He was not that smiling happy go man anymore. When once he loved company and gatherings, now he loved quiet which was not too difficult to find in this big house occupied by Esther, him and Hayley along a few servants - the cook Elizabeth, Lily who took care of this house as well as Hayley and Esther, Marcel her husband and caretaker of the manor and their children Gia, Diego and Sabine. Of all those people, he only met a few on regular basis. Hayley was not someone whom he liked to meet but he often spotted her in the house but never more then a few glances and made sure that she never came close to him. A couple of times when he looked at her intently she reminded him of her mother to his dismay and his hatred for her wavered. His hatred towards her had already somewhat reduced but he was still not interested in her, she was a constant reminder of her mother and Elijah. He still remembered her, still thought about both of them late at night when he was unable to sleep but the pain had reduced exponentially. Esther had gotten a bit weak. Camille still visited him with her kids Aiden, Davina and Sophie. Often Kaleb accompanied her. He sometime wondered ' _if it were not for Camille, he wouldnt have survived so long, not met Kaleb who was his only friend these days as well as Esther's physician.'_

One spring afternoon he was in the library reading a book when the heard the door open. He looked up from his book to see who was interrupting him. He closed the book softy with a smile on his face and said "good afternoon Caroline."

She smiled, walked to him, bend down and kissed him saying "good afternoon Niklaus. How are you?" as she settled on the seat opposite him.

He said "I am good. How was your day?"

She said "good. Anna has started walking."

He asked still smiling "why have you not brought her today?"

Caroline said "I just thought we could spend some time together so I left her with Barbara."

He was about to say something when there was a knock at the door. He said "enter."

Seeing Lily he asked "what is it Lily?"

She approached him and said "master Niklaus, Mistress wants to see you in her room.

Klaus said smiling "thank you Lily. I will be there shortly."

After she retreated Klaus said to Caroline "excuse me love. I have to go. Please wait for me. I will be back shortly."

She nodded, planted another kiss to his lips and walked back to the bookshelves.

Hayley got up from floor from behind the pillar where she was hiding when she heard the door close. She peeked from behind the pillar and saw him walking down the corridor. She smiled and then thought it was her chance to go get the book while he is gone. She hurried towards the library and soft opened the door. As she entered she stopped when her gaze went to Caroline. She cleared her throat and asked "lady Caroline, good afternoon."

Caroline turned to her and smiled. She said "Hayley. You look lovely. I must say that you have started to look more and more like your mother everyday."

That got her attention. She asked "did you know her?"

Caroline said "yes we knew each other once. What do you need?"

Hayley said "I am here to get a book."

Her gaze went to the book on the chair. She walked to it and picked it up.  
Caroline said "Niklaus was reading it."

She said smiling "I will return it."

She started to turn but stopped and asked "do you love him?"

She turned back just to caught her looking towards her, her expressions changing to surprise. Caroline asked "who?"

Hayley said hesitantly "Klaus…"

Caroline continued to look towards her for a moment and then said "you mean uncle Niklaus…"

Hayley laughed and said "I have never been able to call his name when I was a child and now it is difficult to start calling him Niklaus. And he is not my uncle so why should I call him my uncle."

She paused for a moment and then continued, ignoring the surprised look on Caroline's face "You have not answered my question."

Caroline said "aren't you a little young to ask these sort of questions?"

Hayley smiled and without replying retreated the room leaving her lost in thoughts.

In the mean time he entered Esther's room wondering what did she want to talk about. He smiled seeing her propped up against the pillow. He walked to her smiling, sat next to her. Esther looked at his smiling face where the smile was not reaching his eyes.

but at least he was smiling now so she said "it is good to see you smile again my son."

It overwhelmed him like it always did whenever he heard "my son" from her mouth. He said "how are you feeling mother?"

Esther said "I am good my son. How are you?" After a slight pause she continued "you look weak. Don't tire yourself."

Klaus said "I enjoy my work mother. But why did you call me?"

She said "I want to talk to you about Hayley."

He tensed up as he always did whenever her name was mentioned.

When he continued to be quiet Esther said "I want her to get married."

Even all his disinterest in her couldnt keep confusion at bay "married? but she is only a child."

Esther smiled and said "no, Niklaus. She is not a child any more. She is fourteen years old, almost on the verge of becoming a lady. Girls her age are betrothed. I want her to have a safe future before my demise. No listen…." seeing him trying to interrupt, she continued "I am not getting younger any day. I want her to have secure future before I die. After me she has only you and you dont …" she was unable to finish her sentence.

He said with a sigh "do you have anyone in mind?"

Esther continued to look towards him for a moment and then said "yes. I have."

She paused for a moment and then continued "Jackson Kenner. He is studying to be a physician and he is Camille's brother in law. She actually talked to me about him and Hayley. She talks very high of him. He is seven years older than her. He will take good care of her."

Klaus said "have you talked to her?"

Esther asked "who? Camille?"

Klaus said "no. Hayley" taking himself and Esther by surprise.

She said in a tired voice "I have and here is the problem. She is not willing to get married."

Klaus asked surprised "why?"

Esther looked into his face, giving him the same look she had given him a few moments ago before she said "I dont know. She … she just does not want to get married to anyone. Will you talk to her?"

Klaus said "me?… mother, if she is not listening to you then how can I persuade her. Maybe if you give her some time, she will come around it. Personally I think she is too young to get married right now. What is she? Fourteen."

Esther said "yes."

Klaus kissed Esther on her forehead as he got up saying "everything will be all right. Just give her some time."

He started to leave when she grabbed his hand and asked "when will you marry Niklaus?"

She felt his body getting stiff and her heart ached for his pain.

When he turned towards her, she marveled at his efforts of keeping this charade that he is happy. He said "I will. Soon mother."

She said "you have been engaged to Caroline for six months Niklaus. What are you waiting for?"

He sat next to her and asked after looking at her expressions for a moment "you dont like her?"

She hesitated before answering "it is not I who is to get married to her. I feel that you are taking a lot of responsibly on yourself by marrying a woman who already has a child."

He smiled and said "but mother after my marriage, I will have children so what does it matter if I marry a woman with a child or not."

Esther sighed and said "I just want you to be happy. I want you and Hayley both to settle down before I die."

He squeezed her hand saying "everything will be all right. She will come around it in some time."

Esther noticed he didnt mention anything about himself but she kept quiet and closed her eyes. He continued to look towards her tired face for a moment and then left.

Hayley stood near the door quietly listening to their conversation and then jumped back and hid behind a pillar when she heard the foot steps approaching the door, not wanting to be seen by him. She continued to look at his back as he walked away, clutching the book to her chest and then smiling, she opened the door and entered the room after gently knocking at it. She ran to the bed and almost jumped on it asking excitedly "mimi, how are you feeling? What was he doing here? Is he all right?"

Esther smiled saying "calm down my child. I am feeling good. He was here because I wanted to talk to him about you and he is fine."

She lifted her hand, caressing the fingers and asked "for me. Why?" Her heart racing.

Her heart sank as quickly as it had raced on seeing him when Esther said "I wanted to discuss about your marriage."

Hayley said "I have told you mimi, I don't want to get married to anyone. I will only marry…"

but stopped before finishing her sentence. Esther said "my child. You have to stop this childish demand."

Hayley cut her off by saying firmly but with respect "no. I will not. I told you who I want to marry when you asked me. Remember. If not him then I will not marry anyone."

She said "Hayley…" but she hugged her fiercely saying "I dont want to get married to anyone mimi. I love you and I want to stay with you."

Esther ran her fingers through her wavy hair saying "Hayley I will not be with you all your life."

Hayley gulped her tears knowing well she was right but she didn't feel like accepting it. She didn't want to hear it.

 **5th January, 1787**

Klaus was sitting next to Esther holding his hand feeling helpless, wondering _what should he do? How should he turn the clock back and make everything all right_. She said in a very tired voice "Niklaus, I have a favor to ask of you."

Klaus said "whatever it is mother, I will fulfill it."


	4. Chapter 4 A predicament

**_A/N: thank you for wonderful comments. td Klaus and Hayely are 18 years apart and yes he was even older then her mother. All of your concerns are being handled in this chapter and I hope they are satisfactory. I hope you all like this chapter too._**

* * *

She said "marry Hayley."

He thought he didnt hear her properly. He asked "pardon me mother?"

She said "marry Hay…." the door banged opened.

Multiple things happened at the same time. Esther finished her sentence "Hayley", the grip on her hand loosened and she dashed to Esther's bed, knelt on the floor saying "mimi. You will be okay. Everything will be okay."

Esther said running her hand on her hair "Hayley my child. I dont think I will get better. I …." but she cut her off oblivious to what that closeness to Klaus was doing to him "mimi, I dont have anyone besides you. Please dont leave me."

She followed her gaze and caught Klaus staring at her. She looked back towards Esther saying "you will be fine. You will see. you are fine" but she saw that Esther was still looking towards Klaus with pleading glance and then started to cough.

His world was turning upside down. He wondered ' _how come he didnt know? Didn't he just see her recently? When was the last time he had seen her?'_ He wondered but drew blank. He wondered _'but whenever it was has she changed so much during this time? They lived in the same house. She always reminded him of Andrea but when did she start to look exactly like her? How did this happen?'_

He shook his head trying to focus his attention to Esther. He looked toward Kaleb who slightly shook his head and startled when Hayley yelled "no. Uncle Kaleb make her feel better. No. No."

She got up and ran out.

As soon as the door closed, Esther said in between bouts of cough "Niklaus, she will need you. She appears to be brave but she is not that brave. She needs someone in her life and that person can only be you."

The door opened again causing him to turn towards it. He suddenly felt warm at seeing her. He gave a sad smile to her as she walked to Esther and sat next to her. She held her hand and said "everything will be all right Esther."

Esther said "I am worried about Hayley, Camille. She just refuses to get married. I want to see her safe and secure before I…"

Klaus was about to say something when the Kaleb said "Niklaus, can I talk to you?"

He nodded, gently pried his hand free of Esther's grasp saying "I will be back shortly. Camille is here to give you company."

As soon as he left the room Esther grabbed Camille's hand and said "I want you to do me a favor Camille."

Klaus asked "what do you mean she does not have time?"

Kaleb said "I… I am sorry Niklaus. She has just a couple of days, at most a day or two before she…."

Klaus opened his mouth to say something but his gaze went to Hayley standing a few feet behind Kaleb which ash white face. As he watched, she turned around and ran away from them before he could say anything.

Later that night he was in the study, staring at the words printed on the pages of the book, he was holding, absentmindedly, when he heard Camille say "Esther told me what she wants Niklaus."

He turned towards her, didnt say anything for a moment and then said "Camille dont tell me you agree with her."

Camille walked to him saying "I dont know that yet but I understand why and what she wants. You are the only one Hayley will have once Esther is gone considering you too dont want to get married."

He said angrily this time "has everyone lost their minds? She is Andrea and Elijah's daughter."

Camille said after a moment "and Elijah was not a blood relative to you Niklaus, neither was Andrea. There is nothing wrong if you and she…"

He said feeling frustrated now "stop! please Stop. She is old enough to be my daughter."

Camille said, calmly "yes she is but she is not. She is not your daughter. She is a nobody to you."

Klaus shouted "she is Andrea's daughter."

Camille said in same tone unhinged by his temper "and Andrea was just a friend to you."

He threw the books on the table angrily saying "you very well know that she was not. I loved her…"

Camille said on the verge of tears "I know but she _never loved you back Niklaus_. She only loved Elijah. I saw her with him and she loved him till the day she died. She didnt love you even though she knew that you loved her" her voice reducing to a whisper towards the end of the sentence.

Klaus stopped pacing at hearing that and turned towards her and asked in a barely audible voice "what? how?"

Camille said "Elijah overheard me telling Esther why you had left and he told Andrea."

Klaus ran his finger through his hair saying "no."

Camille said "she wrote to you about it in one of her letters but I chose not to send it to you. I didnt want to hurt you…."

He cut her off by saying "I need that letter right now."

She said "all right. I will give it to you but you have to remember, Hayley is not Andrea."

Klaus said laughing humorlessly "are you joking? She is exactly like her."

Camille said "except for her looks she is nothing like her mother Niklaus."

He said adamantly "I will not marry her Camille. What about Jackson, your brother-in-law?"

Camille said "he got married last year Niklaus. You were at his wedding too."

He said "I …" but before he could continued they heard a loud scream "No" causing them to startle.

Klaus ran out and headed towards the sound. He stopped when he saw Hayley crumpled on the ground crying with Lily kneeling next to her.

He asked "what happened?" but before listening to her reply he darted to Esther's door.

He took a deep breath of relief as he saw her chest rising and falling with Kaleb sitting next to her checking her pulse.

He went straight to her, sat next to her and in a minute realized that things have taken the turn for worst.

Esther hitched "Niklaus please grant me my last wish. You once gave up your happiness for this family. To this day my heart aches at the thought that you felt the need to pay for what we did for you but right now I want something from you if you, in all these years, even for a second, you considered me your real mother."

He looked around when he heard a sob. Seeing Hayley standing there, looking devastated, confused him. He said turning back towards Esther "mother I…"

But stopped as she started coughing up blood. Suddenly he was pushed aside by a forceful hand and she knelt next to her saying "mimi everything will be all right. I am here with you. I will stay with you. I will always be with you."

She leaned in, fell on her chest hugging her but Klaus could see Esther's eyes fixed on his. His eyes darted between Hayley lying on Esther's chest and Esther.

At last, seeing desperation, pleading on Esther's old face, he nodded thinking that he was giving a dying woman her last wish, thinking what is the harm in letting her think that he will marry Hayley, thinking this is the least he could do for her after she took him in when he needed a mother most, thinking he will find someone for Hayley soon and get her married to him.

As she watched she smiled and closed her eyes.

His heart sank and a moment later, he realized that Hayley had felt that too. She slowly lifted her head from her chest. He was unable to see her expression but the tensing of her body was all he needed to see to know how she was feeling right now. She slowly stood up and started to turn towards the door when he impulsively said "Hayley."

Their eyes met for a moment, his witnessed the wetness in hers but without saying anything she continued towards the door.

Once she closed the door behind her, she crumpled on the floor and broke down.

He startled when he felt a hand on his shoulder followed by Kaleb saying "I am sorry for your loss Niklaus."

He nodded, turned to Camille and asked, heart broken at losing the woman who was a mother to him for the past 24 years "can you go and see how she is doing?"

Camille nodded, wiped her eyes and left the room. He looked towards Esther knowing exactly how Hayley was feeling right now. They both had lost all parental figures in their lives today. But at least he was independent, able to take care of himself. Who did she have?

He walked to her bed and sat down next to her thinking of how peaceful she had suddenly looked when he had agreed to her demand. He looked towards the door when it opened again and a crying Lily entered the room. He asked "where is Marcel Lily?"

She said wiping her tears "master, he must be in the room. Do you wish for me to call him?"

Klaus said "yes."

Camille looked down at Hayley sitting on the cold floor crying nonstop. She at last knelt down and hugged Hayley saying "Hayley, everything will be all right."

Her heart broke when Hayley asked in a teary voice "where will I go now aunt Camille? I dont have any place to live. Mimi is gone. I am all alone."

Camille said "Hayley, You have me, Kaleb and you have Niklaus…"

As soon as the words were out, she felt Hayley body getting tense up. She felt a pang when Hayley separated herself from her saying "I dont want to …." she stopped talking causing Camille to turn around. Her eyes met Klaus's grieve stricken eyes and she looked back towards Hayley when she said "I don't want to talk about him."

Klaus could feel her hazel brown eyes boring into his. He at once knew she was talking about him. Before he could say anything she got up and walked away from them with her head down.

Later that night Camille walked to her bed, sat on it and after a moment started crying. A moment later she felt arms around her pulling her towards him.

She said crying "I loved that woman. She was like a mother to me."

Kaleb said "she will be missed."

He paused for a moment and then said "you are worried about them?"

SHe looked up into his eyes and said in a weepy smile "you know me too well."

When he smiled, she said "yes. What do you think?"

Kaleb asked "about what?"

Camille said "what Esther asked from Niklaus?"

He caressed her face and said "I think it is not a bad idea. I have now known him for the past fourteen years and I can guarantee one thing. If there is anyone with whom we can be sure that she will be safe and secure it is him."

Camille asked "what about love?"

He asked smiling "did we love each other when we got married?"

She smiled and shook her head saying "no but you were willing to make this marriage work."

Kaleb said "we both worked on it and they have to learn that too."

She asked "she is too young. They have a age difference of almost twenty years."

He said "yes that is there… that is the only thing I am concern about. Will she be able to live with a man so older then her or will he be able to live with a girl that younger to him…." he paused for a moment and then continued "I think it can work. Maybe Hayley is what he needs in his life. He needs someone to bring some lightness in his boring and dull life and she needs someone who can provide stability in his life. He is also older then her so he will take care of her a lot."

She sighed and said "I talked to him in the afternoon but he does not agree to it."

Kaleb said "does he have someone else in mind? Caroline maybe."

She said "no. They broke up six months ago."

Kaleb asked "do you know why?"

Camille said "Niklaus told me she demanded him to leave Hayley and his mother. She said they were not his responsibility considering he has no blood relationship with them."

Kaleb said "hmm" but didnt continue.

Camille kissed him saying "I love you."

He smiled and said "I love you too. So what are thinking?"

Camille said "I am going to do what Esther asked me to do."

Kaleb asked "what?"

Camille said "yesterday when she told me what she wanted, she made me promise that I will do everything to make sure Hayley and Niklaus find happiness in life and right now I think getting married to each other is the only thing that will at least give her a secure future and maybe a promise to the future."

Kaleb said "just take care that neither of them gets hurt in the process."

Camille said "I will but will you stand by my decision."

He nodded and pulled her towards her and kissed her hard, his hand caressing her body and bringing her down with him on the bed.

Next afternoon, after the funeral Klaus was pacing in his room totally distraught and not knowing what to do. Surprising his thought were going to Hayley against his better judgement and her devastated face when he had seen her with Camille followed by what he had overheard was flashing in his mind again and again. He stopped pacing at the knock on the door and said "come in."

When Camille entered the room he said "thank you for staying Camille. Please convey my gratitude to Kaleb."

Camille gave him a sad smile saying "I will."

She paused for a moment and then said "Niklaus, have you seen Hayley?"

He felt flustered for some reason and looked away saying "she must be in her room."

Camille said "no she is not and apparently no one has seen her since the funeral."

That made him turn around and he asked in confusion "What? Where is she?"

She said "I don't know. I too have not seen her since the funeral."

He picked up his coat and headed out saying "I will go look for her. Ask Marcel to look for her too."

Two hours later, he started feeling frustrated that he was unable to find her. He looked towards the grounds where snow had started to fall and his worry at where she might be in this weather increased. He got off his horse, shook the snow flakes off of his hair. He yelled in frustration and banged his hand on the rails of the stall. He stood there looking down for a moment and then thought of going out to look for her again. He was almost out of the stable when he heard a sound of someone's crying. He hastily followed it and then took a deep breath of relief when he saw her lying on the hay. His relief at finding her immediately was replaced by the sudden anger and he shouted "where the hell were you?" causing her to startle.

She looked up towards him, hastily wiped her eyes and got up but didnt answer him. She started to walk away from him when he noticed that he was not wearing any coat. He took off his coat as he grabbed her arm and said angrily _"answer me right now."_

Hayley said in an icy tone "what do you care?"

He snapped "you are my responsibility now so yes I care where you were."

She continued to look towards him without replying. He couldnt continue to stare into those icy hazel brown eyes so different from the warm eyes of her mothers' and he let her go. When she continued to walk towards the exit, he said "you are not going anywhere except for home."

Hayley stopped walking for a moment and then said "I dont have a home anymore"

His heart ached for her even though it was full of anger for her. He said, harshly "take this. it is cold and your dress is not appropriate."

She turned towards him, stared at the coat in his hand and then without saying anything, not taking the coat from him, she continued to walk towards the manor.

He continued to look towards her walking toward the manor in that deep snow, her light blue dress dragging the snow around her, her hair flying in the air. He thought for a moment and then ran after her and caught up with her. He put his coat around her shoulder ignoring her silent protest and walked beside her towards the manor.

Considering her bare feet were freezing, and she was starting to shiver, her heart was heavy, she wanted to cry some more she resigned and took his coat.

The moment they entered the manor, Camille, pacing in the hall, dashed to her. She pulled her in a hug first and then asked angrily as she pushed her away form her "oh god Hayley, you are freezing. Where were you?"

Hayley took off her coat and handed it back to Klaus without looking towards him and said "I am fine aunt Camille" in a composed voice and headed towards her room when Klaus noticed that she was bare feet too.

During the next week, he didnt see her but Lily kept him informed of her whereabout so he knew that she was still in the manor. He missed seeing Esther everyday. A lot of people came for condolences. To his surprise Caroline started visiting him. Although he still remembered her reasons for breakup with him, he let the past be past and embraced her visits. Camille came every evening and spend a lot of time with him and Hayley. She never brought up the marriage subject again to his relief. He didn't want to think about her but Esther's words kept on playing in his mind. One evening after Caroline left he tried to get lost in a book but could so he snapped it shut and started pacing. He realized that he should find someone for her if he wants to move on with his life. Now that Esther is gone, he should move from here too. There is nothing tying him over here. But what about Hayley? A voice asked him. Before he could address it heard the door open.

He looked towards the door and smiled as he saw Camille entered the library. He asked "when did you come?"

Camille said "A while ago."

She hesitated before continuing "Niklaus, I am here to talk to you about Hayley."

Klaus asked "what about her?" feeling dread in his stomach.

She said "have you thought about what Esther asked of you Niklaus?"

Klaus said "I…no Camille I cannot get married to her. I cannot even look at her without thinking how young she is or that she is Andrea's daughter. How can I marry her?"

Camille said "Niklaus, I understand you hesitation but I have told you before. Her being Andrea's daughter has nothing to do with you not getting married to her. Andrea was someone _you_ loved once but she never loved you. And age difference is nothing. Kaleb and I are eight years apart and I am very happy with him. He takes excellent care of me. I love him. Age difference has never been an issue between us."

He said sternly "no…" but before he could say any further the door opened and she entered the room. She said "aunt Camille, can I talk to you for a moment?" ignoring Klaus.

Camille said "yes Hayley. I will be back Niklaus. Think about it. I need an answer from you today."


	5. Chapter 5 Backed into a corner

_**A/N: thank you for wonderful comments. Hope you enjoy this chapter too.**_

* * *

The moment she stepped out Hayley said "aunt Camille if you force me on him I will run away. I promise I will run away."

She turned and left without waiting for a response leaving Camille bewildered. Camille continued to look towards her and then went back in the library.

She reached her room and fell on the bed crying. She, who had wanted to get married to him since she was fourteen years old but knew it was impossible but now that it was looking possible she didnt want anything to do with him.

The next morning she was still in bed when Lily entered the room. She withdrew the curtains saying "good morning mistress."

Hayley smiled even though her heart was aching. She put on her robes and walked to the window looking out at the white sheet of snow covering the grounds. She thought of Esther recalling how much she loved snow and smiled sadly. She turned around as the door opened and Camille walked in. Hayley asked smiling "aunt Camille, what are you doing here so early in the morning?"

Camille said "Hayley I need to talk to you about something. Something really important."

Hayley smiled, walked to the one person who had been there for her throughout her life besides Esther.

Camille said "Hayley…. today you are to get married to Niklaus."

Hayley at once said "no."

Camille said "Hayley… listen. You cannot live in his house with no relationship to him. People will start to talk after some time."

Hayley was quiet for a moment and then she said "I will leave this place then but I will not marry …. Klaus."

Camille snapped "stop it. What is wrong with both of you? First he was being stubborn and now you. Stop it. You are getting married to him today and that is final. I cannot come here every day making sure you are fine."

Hayley's throat choked and she said "you dont have to come here every day. I can take care of myself. I dont need anyone to worry about me. I will go to the church. They need nuns" her voice breaking at the end of the sentence.

Camille hastily said pulling her in a hug "I didnt mean that Hayley and no, you are not going anywhere. You are getting married to Niklaus today and that is final. It was Esther's last wish. Do you understand?"

Hayley opened her mouth to say no but nothing came out as she remember her grandmother's last moments and tears fell from her eyes.

In a daze by the evening she was married to Klaus in a very small ceremony with only Camille, Kaleb and the servants who had been with them for the past twenty years. She was still in shock unable to believe that she had finally gotten married to some one whom she loved since she knew the meaning of love but she was not happy. She looked towards him talking to Kaleb, looking very gloom. As she watched, he looked towards her and their eyes met. She continued to look towards him with unwavering intent but he had already looked away.

Klaus could feel coldness from her even from this distance. In that instance he realized that she didn't want to get married to him either. He cursed Camille who had forced both of them into this marriage. He excused himself from Kaleb and walked to Camille talking to Lily giving her some instructions. As he approached them Lily excused herself and left. He hissed "you lied to me!"

Camille asked smiling "which one?"

He glared into her defiant eyes and said "about her agreeing to marry me."

She said glancing towards her "anything I felt right to see this marriage happened Niklaus. Remember I told you that I didnt know if I agreed with Esther or not. I agree with her now. She envisioned something between both of you before anyone else could. Soon you will see it too."

He asked angrily "what other lies you have told me Camille?"

She said, smiling "we are not going on that trip, not now at least."

He groaned but she said firmly "now you are married to her so get a grip and start your life with her. Kaleb and I have to go now. Children are alone at home. Tomorrow, come to my place. Kaleb and I are having a small party in both of your honor."

He glared at her angrily but kept quiet. She smiled, ignoring his anger, patted him affectionately on his cheek and headed towards Kaleb.

Hayley startled when she heard Lily say "mistress, your belongings have been moved to master Niklaus adjoining room."

Her ears registered to "adjoining room" and she wondered _'will they not be sharing bedroom?'_ But right now she was too angry and upset about everything to want to ponder on it.

She gave her a forced smile saying "thank you Lily" then left the room.

As she was walking towards her room, she started thinking about her life and his role in it which was almost zero. Except for meeting him once or twice couple of months they had not interacted at all. For some reason the more he tried to avoid her, the more she craved for his attention, not knowing, to this day, why she want that. His harsh and cold behavior towards her had not stopped her from spying on him and she had spent a lot of time trying to catch a glimpse of him hiding behind the pillars until she was old enough to understand that he hated her and didnt want anything to do with her. Since that day she had gone out of way to avoid him. Her first real encounter with him in the past few years had been at Esther's death and she still recalled the icy glance he had given her. She wondered 'how will she be able to spend her life with a man who does not care about her? Who does not even look at her?' but he did go out to look for you. A voice said.

She shook her head and stopped when she realized that she was standing outside Esther's room. Her eyes got blurry. She opened the door and walked in the room. As soon as she stepped in, cold breeze hit her face. Her heart ached as she realized that this room will never be as warm as it used to be when Esther was alive.

Klaus was reeling with guilt at what had happened, especially after realizing that she too didnt want to get married to him. He looked around after mustering up the courage and saw that she was no where to be seen. He sighed knowing well that she must have gone to her room - the room next to his room. He gave some instructions to Marcel and retreated to the library. He opened a bottle of wine and poured himself a glass as he settled down near the burning fireplace.

 ** _Flashback Klaus_**

 ** _One day ago: 17th January, 1787_**

 _He looked up as she walked back into the library and asked "what did she want?"_

 _Camille said shaking her head "nothing to concern you. Have you thought about it?"_

 _He said in frustration "Camille dont do this to me. I cannot get married to her. She is old enough to be my daughter."_

 _Camille firmly said "but she is not. She is a young lady at marriageable age. If you dont get married to her, she cannot live here and I cannot take her to my house. You are the only one she has left. Her mother side of family is gone. Now her father side of family is gone too. Do you remember what Andrea asked form you?"_

 _He turned to her and barked "dont. Dont even go there."_

 _She didn't flinch or got scared. In fact she continued calmly "she is a young beautiful woman who cannot live with you alone. You promised Esther. Have you forgotten what she has done for you?"_

 _He said desperately "I am tied of trying to pay my debts Camille."_

 _Camille said, knowing exactly that this was the time to strike, now that iron was hot "I know Niklaus. I know but she needs you right now. Right now I can come and be with her but when I cannot then what will she do? I dont feel comfortable leaving her alone while I am on my trip."_

 _Klaus asked in indignation "you dont trust me?"_

 _She said calmly "I trust you but I know how much you want to get rid of her. I don't want you to make some stupid decision for her. Even if you dont like her, I know that you will not hurt her. What is the guarantee that she will not get hurt where she gets married to. If she is married to you, at least her future will be secured. Think about what Elijah and Andrea would have wanted for their daughter."_

 _Klaus stared at her face and started pacing. Camille continued to look towards him, getting hopeful by the second and when he said angrily "fine. But tell her not to have any expectations from me."_

 _He at once realized how immature he sounded but he didnt care at the moment._

 _Camille sighed and was going to say something when she thought 'at least he has agreed. Once they are married things will get better.'_

 _She said "all right. Tomorrow. I have to leave day after tomorrow."_

 _Klaus said in shock "tomorrow? Tomorrow is too early."_

 _She asked "when were you thinking?"_

 _He said "never" but when she continued to glare towards him, he said "a year or so when she is older."_

 _She sighed with exasperation and said "Nikaus…."_

 _He said "Camille think about it. Right now even if I get married to her, she is so young that I will never be able to make her my wife Camille."_

 _She felt like smacking him which was amusing feeling for her considering she was younger than him but then she realized because of her marital status of past sixteen years, she somehow felt mature in this relationship._

 _She said after taking a deep breath "you are getting married to her tomorrow, before I leave. When you want to make her your wife, that is up to you. You are adult, mature, know what her rights as a wife are, what your obligations as a husband are. That is all on you. But you are getting married tomorrow. I am telling Kaleb to make arrangements." Saying that she started to turn when he said "Caroline…"_

 _She spun around and asked "what about her?"_

 _He said "I think I can be happy with her."_

 _She walked to him and said firmly "no. You will not be. She broke up with you. Do you remember why. What if she asks you to get rid of Hayley again?"_

 _He felt a drop in his stomach as he realized that she was right, Caroline might ask him that. He asked "what about Hayley?"_

 _Camille said after a pause "she does not have a problem with it."_

 _He asked shocked "why?"_

 _Camille said turing around "she know it is Esther's last wish and she is wiling to grant that."_

 _Saying that she left the room leaving him confused at what she had said but then he shook his head adamantly._

 _He walked out and said to Henrick "send Lily."_

 _He closed the door and thought about calling it off when he recalled the cold winter night, 24 years ago, when the fire had consumed his house including his parents. He had no place to go and Mikael had taken him in. Elijah had shared his warm bed with him. Esther made sure he had warm clothes on him and he felt trapped. He thought 'she was his daughter. How should he repay for what they did for him? Wasn't it enough when he had stepped back from Andrea? No. It was not. Camille is right. He wants to get rid of her so badly that he probably will not spend time looking for a perfect match for her. Even then there is no guarantee. The only person who can assure she is secure is him. Even if he didnt love her, he will never harm her. But then how will he be able to forget Andrea, whom he had at last managed to stop thinking about, if he continues to live with someone who looked exactly like her?'_

 _He startled when he heard Lily ask "master you called for me?"_

 _He said without turning towards her "move Hayley's belongings in the room next to mine."_

 _If she was surprised she never showed any signs. She said "yes master. Anything else?"_

 _he said "no" still not turning around._

 ** _end flashback_**

He continued to stare into the fire lost in the past thinking about the past wondering that he needs to bury it if he wants any kind of life with Hayley but how? At last when the grand clock struck ten he got up after putting his unfinished glass of wine on the table. He stopped right outside her room wondering _what should he do_ and then he went to his room.

He changed his clothes and after tossing and turning he went to sleep.

She stayed awake that night for a long time thinking 'w _hat does all this mean? Dont married couples share room? What kind of marriage will Klaus and she will have? What do married couples do? I wish I had not lied to aunt Camille.'_

 ** _Flashback Hayley_**

 ** _Noon 18th January, 1787_**

 _Camille fixed her dress and said "I am sorry that I didn't have time to get you a new dress. This belonged to your mother and I thought what better dress for you then hers."_

 _Hayley even though was steaming in anger looked down at the dress and smiled saying "it is lovely."_

 _She looked up and caught her looking towards her and said now getting serious "don't think I have forgiven you. You have manipulated me into this marriage. You played on my feelings for mimi."_

 _Camille said "Hayley, I promise you will be happy with him."_

 _She didn't know what to say when she continued "and one day when you will fall in love with him you will laugh thinking of your feelings for him on this day."_

 _Hayley looked up into her eyes thinking 'she already loves him. She just does not want him to be forced into this marriage' but she didnt say anything._

 _The fact that he was being forced into this marriage, that much she was sure of it, was depressing her to no extent. She looked up distraught at what was happening when she heard Camille clearing her throat. She asked curiously "what is it aunt Camille?"_

 _She said "Hayley, I … I wanted to tell you what does it mean. Getting married."_

 _Hayley didn't even feel like talking about anything related to this marriage so she at once said "No, I don't want to talk about it."_

 _Camille said "you have to know…"_

 _Hayley said adamantly "I know everything…" and turned away form her._

 ** _End flashback._**

Next morning when she woke up, she thought it was a dream but then her gaze fell on green curtains around the bed and she knew it was not. Tears fell from her eyes. She wiped them saying to herself "she is not weak. She will get through this too."

She got out of the bed and went to the changing room. She took out a mauve coloured dress when the door opened and Lily came in. She walked to her silently after glancing at the bed. Hayley followed her glance and looked away feeling embarrassed for some reason. Lily helped her with the dress tying the ties at the front of the dress. When she was done Hayley asked "has the breakfast been taken care of?"

Lily said "yes mistress."

After a moment she asked "has he left?"

Lily said "no. He has not come out of his room yet."

She paused fro a moment and then said"you must think of me as naive but for a long time now I wished for you to have someone as caring as master Niklaus, to spend your life with. Your mother was very lucky to have a husband so caring and I prayed for you to have someone like him too. I am very happy for you and I am very happy for him. I know this marriage must be surprising for you but you will see,everything will be alright. We all are very happy for both of you."

She smiled and asked "we?"

Lily said "everyone. Gia, Marcel, me, and Elizabeth."

She felt flutters in her stomach but didn't know what to say. At last she said "I am starving. What are we having for breakfast?"

Lily smiled and said "I will see to it right away."

An hour later, he looked toward her across the dining table and said "Camille has thrown a party tonight. It is a formal occasion so dress appropriately."

He scooted his chair back and left the dinning, hall leaving her bewildered, as the words "what time?" were still on her lips.

She looked down and saw an invitation card. She opened it and saw the time and smiled realizing that she will be meeting Aiden after so many days. They have not met each other for a while. She wondered if he will be angry at her for not telling him about her wedding. She wondered ' _has Camille told him?'_ Now that she was clearheaded it hit her that none of Camille's children were at the wedding. She wondered if the kids don't attend the weddings. At last she got up from the dinning table and started towards her room when she realized that she has been moved to a new room. She sighed and went to her new room and locked herself in knowing well that he had left to see to his crops.

Later that evening, he was pacing the great hall waiting for her to come having gotten ready early. Hearing the sound of the foot steps he turned around and his world turned upside down. For a moment it looked Andrea was standing there. His eyes surveyed her bottle green dress and he said "Hayley go change your clothes."

He notice the smile slipped from her lips and her expressions changed to confusion but he didnt care.

When she said "but I like this color," he sighed, realizing that he is in for a rebellious display of tantrum.

He said to himself "what did he expect from a young girl of mere sixteen years old."

He walked to her saying "I dont like it. You go and change it."

She stared into his angry face, wondering _'why he was so angry with her right now. No one has ever told her that she looked bad in this dress.'_

When she didnt move he snapped "We are getting late. Go now." startling her.

She half wished to say no but he looked extremely angry so she decided to go and change. She hastily changed into a light blue dress with Lily's help, hoping that he wouldn't have a problem with this one, took a silver shawl and hurried back to the foyer, not wanting to make him more angry. When he didnt comment on the dress, she took a sigh of relief witch immediately was replaced by anger. The carriage ride to Camille's manor was really quiet. She was really anger as well as confused at his behavior. She wondered ' _if she has already done something wrong in this marriage but what? Was it too modern for his taste? After all he was the older one between the two.'_

To her surprise he offered her his gloved hand when the carriage stopped as she stepped down. but dropped it the moment her feet touched the snow on the ground.

Within minutes they were greeted by Camille and soon were surrounded by a handful of people beside both of their family members. Klaus had left her and gone to mingle with his friends whereas she looked awkwardly around. She startled when she heard a voice near her ear saying "you look great Hayley."

She was already smiling when she turned to face Aiden.

She said "thank you. How are you Aiden?"

Aiden said "not good."

She asked "why?"

Aiden said now looking serious "why would you marry him Hayley? He is old enough to be your father."

Hayley felt ground slip under her feet. She said facing him in a composed voice "but he is not my father Aiden."

He probably realized what he had said so he hastily said "I am sorry I didnt mean that. You know how protective I feel about you."

She smiled saying "I know. I am sorry but mimi wanted us to get married. That was her dying wish. You know how much I care about mimi."

He sighed saying "I am sorry for mimi's death. I know how much you cared about her. I am sorry I was no there for you then. I was under the weather."

Klaus looked around while talking to lord Vincent about his land and how winter was affecting the crops when he spotted her standing next to Aiden. As he watched she smiled and nodded. He pulled her on the dance floor and his hand went around her back. Suddenly out of nowhere he felt annoyed. He felt a feeling which he couldnt comprehend. He startled when he heard Vincent ask again "Sir Niklaus, I was wondering if we can discuss about your latest crops and negotiate the prices."

Klaus nodded absentmindedly.

He smiled when Kaleb approached him. Kaleb said "well congrats again. I am so happy for you and Hayley. Now Camille can stop worrying about her and you."

He laughed and said "Camille shouldn't have worried about me Kaleb."

He said, smiling "you know how friends can be. Any way why are you standing here? You should dance with your new bride."

He looked around and smiled as he spotted her dancing with Aiden. He said smiling "go and break them up. This party is in your and her honor after all."

Klaus said "it is fine. Let her finish this dance and then…" he laughed when the music ended. He felt trapped. If he didnt go, it would feel odd and if he danced with her that will be odd too. He sighed and gave in when Kaleb turned to Camille asking her smiling"a dance my lady."

He walked towards her and Aiden.

Hayley said "no. Nothing will change between…" as she noticed his expressions changing. She turned around following his gaze and saw him standing there. She gulped and stepped back feeling self-conscious for some reason.

She said "Aiden you know … umm Niklaus. Niklaus Aiden, Camille's son."

He said with a non-smiling face "I know" but shook Aiden's hand.

Aiden said "congratulations. Hayley is one of my best friends. You are lucky to have a wife like her" causing Hayley to blush and Klaus to scowl internally as he picked up the unfulfilled desire which he once had for the mother of his wife.

He said looking towards Hayley "do you want to dance?"

Hayley felt trapped under Aiden's boring glance. She nodded and held the hand he offered, feeling weird at this physical contact with him. As the music started playing he started to move her across the dance floor without looking towards her. She didnt know where to look so she kept her eyes focused on over his shoulder. She could feel his fingers on her waist and something was happening in the lower part of her abdomen. She chanced him a glance but he was not looking towards her. She sighed and looked away too not, knowing that the squeeze on his hand had suddenly tightened, causing him to look towards her.


	6. Chapter 6 During the moment of solitude

**_A/N: td. Iol I am so glad that you cannot guess what will happen in this story. Hayley will definitely find out why he does not like her but not now. He definitely sees her as someone very young which will stop him from opening up to her or letting her in. She will start to realize that she is not Andrea from this very chapter :). For other guest, thanks for wonderful comments. Unfortunately it will take some time for him to start showing care for her. I hope you all enjoy this chapter too._**

* * *

Having being ignored by him all her life and then after the rough start between them on the first day after their marriage, she didnt know how to act around him. The huge age difference between them suddenly started to look even bigger. It was one thing when they didnt see each other but now that they were married, they couldn't avoid seeing at each other at least; she could no longer hide behind the pillars to not be spotted by him, he could no longer order Lily to keep her out of his sight or order her to leave the room he was in. To her relief he didnt try to talk to her at all because she had come to realize after that little communication between them while going to Camille's party that she didn't know what and how to talk to him and he was not helping her either. Both were angry to be forced into this marriage and both knew that the other didnt want to get married to. The manor was starting to get quieter with every passing day. He left early in the morning after having a quiet breakfast with her and came back late and then retreat to either his room or library after having a quiet dinner with her. She felt like screaming and she often did when he was not home. She would lock herself up in her room and scream. Gia gave her company a lot but she had work to do too. Hayley started to occupy herself with helping in whatever Lily and she would be doing against all of Lily and Gia's protest. Often she went to the kitchen and push Elizabeth aside and stood in front of the stove only to mess up the dinner and annoy Elizabeth who had to start everything again from the starch while she grumbled under her lip not really annoyed at her. In just a week she had come to realize that Lily was right- everyone did love _both of them_ and they wanted them to be happy. Until now she thought it was just her but knowing that they felt the same way towards Klaus too was a shock to her because as far as she could remember he was very formal and aloof, at times cold with them. If it were not for the love of these faithful servants, she realized, she would have lost herself.

One such day eight days after her marriage, when she had just messed up the soup, she was standing aside trying not to smile as Elizabeth grumbled in her usual manner, when she heard Aiden say "good afternoon, ladies."

She spun towards him saying excitedly "Aiden!"

He smiled and asked "Do you want to go to the lake?"

She thought for a moment and then nodded. She quickly took off her apron and said to Lily "I will be back shortly. Um before he comes back. Can you make sure dinner is ready."

When she nodded Hayley hugged Elizabeth from back and said "I am sorry I ruined dinner again."

Elizabeth turn to her and smiled saying "that is alright miss. Nothing that cannot be fixed."

She said smiling "good" and ran out with Aiden.

When Klaus reached home, sun was starting to set in. He was sitting in the library as was his ritual before dinner when Lily entered the room after knocking at it.

He asked "what is it?"

She hesitated and then said "mistress went out with lord Aiden in the afternoon and had not returned yet."

He got up putting the book down asking "do you know where have they gone?"

Lily's experienced eyes gauged underlying anger and she cursed the situation but said "to the lake master."

Klaus said "alright. I will see to it."

After she left Klaus picked up his coat angrily and headed out thinking how irresponsible she is to be out so late.

Hayley sat up abruptly saying "oh god did I sleep here?" and then she realized that she was leaning against Aiden's shoulder.

She looked around hastily smoothing her hair, brushed the snow off of her dress, noticing the sunset. She picked up her book and stood up saying "Aiden I…" and then stopped talking when she spotted him on his horse a few yards from them. Her eyes caught him looking towards her with daggers in his eyes and her heart sank for some reason. Aiden also noticed her expression and following the gaze he saw him. For just a fraction of second, he felt the fear of his wrath but then it was gone being replaced by the love he had for that girl standing next to him.

Hayley felt her legs losing all strength, the book slipped from her hand and then to her dismay he turned the horse and galloped it away from there.

She picked up her book, her shawl and ran towards the manor ignoring Aiden's "Hayley stop."

When she entered her room half an hour later with racing heart, not knowing why she was feeling guilty, an icy voice filled the room "Lily leave us."

She looked into his angry eyes feeling terrified inside but continued to put up the brave front. He asked, trying to keep his voice calm "do you know what time is it?"

She said "we were reading and I feel asleep. Nothing happened" not knowing why she was saying that.

He said in the same tone "I know nothing happened. But you will not meet that boy again."

As he started to turn Hayley asked "why?"

He turned towards her slowly saying "because I said so."

Before she could stop herself the words were out "I am not your slave that I have to listen to everything you say." As soon as the words were out, she gasped internally at her own courage but now that she had said it, she couldnt take it back, except to wait for his reprimand.

He looked into her eyes and Camille's sentence _"except for her looks she is nothing like her mother Niklaus."_ replayed in his mind.

He said walking towards her taking deliberate slow steps "yes you are not. What you are, is _my wife_ and as my wife _you will listen to what I tell you to._ "

Again the words blustered out "what wife?"

And then stepped back at the sudden anger on his face.

In one swift movement he grabbed her from her both upper arms and hissed "are you seriously asking me to tell you what does that mean? I understand that you are young but I thought you know what that means."

Hayley gulped and said "I…." then she braved herself as she said "no. I don't know what it means, seeing I never got to see my parents together but I imagine they didn't sleep in separate rooms. At least Marcel and Lily don't. Uncle Kaleb and aunt Camille don't"

He couldn't believe she said that; something this bold, he never expected from Andrea. He told himself _'but she is not Andrea'_ before he pulled her towards him with a jerk.

She was so close to him that she could feel his warm breath against her face. Her heart started to races and the knot in her stomach, which she had been feeling these days every time she saw him, just tightened.

He hissed "you want to know what being a wife means!? I will tell you what it means…." and before Hayley knew it his lips were crushing hers taking her breath away. She gasped for breath as his lips continued to press against hers, her knees buckled but his hand were holding her, preventing her from falling.

The moment her knees buckled he realized what he was doing, he broke the kiss. He let her go stepping back from her, running fingers through his hair, taken aback by the sudden appearance of tears in her eyes, shock on her face, frustration in himself, shock at himself for what he had done. Before he knew it the words were out "I am sorry. It shouldn't have happened."

He turned and left.

She stared at him leaving her room through the adjoining door and crumbled on the floor feeling confused and defeated- his rejection suddenly reminding her of how much he hates her. She touched her lips and realized she was crying. She startled when she heard a sound of something crashing next door. She got up hastily and ran right into his room but stopped when she saw the chair upside down. Their eyes met and he barked "get out."

She turned around at the same time when the door opened and Henrick stepped in. She continued to go to her room, closed the door behind her and walked to her bed, fell on it and started to cry. She drifted off to sleep not knowing when Lily came in, put the blanket over her, put logs in the fire, dim the light and retreated.

While she slept, Klaus was unable to sleep. He could still feel his lips on hers and felt guilty. He kept on replaying the same sentence in his mind again and again "he had just kissed Andrea and Elijah's daughter."

With each passing day, Hayley started to feel too lonely. House was too quiet for her taste.

It was just him, her and some faithful servants who gave her company but they could do so much. Even Gia's company was not enough for her anymore. She often wondered what was wrong with her. One thing she was sure, whatever was it, it had happened after that kiss. Her anger at being forced into this marriage was now replaced by the excitement that she was finally married to someone whom she had admired for the past ten years of her life. But that kiss and what followed afterwards had also reminded her that he had never liked her so she had started to avoid him, to protect herself from getting further hurt by him- the hurt that she had been feeling since she was young. After that day she started to answer him in grunts, nod or monologs. She tried to not think of him and there were days when she managed that but there were days when she couldnt. When she started to feel suffocated in the big, quiet manner, she started taking long walks in the show not bothering to take a shawl or a coat only for Gia to show up with a shawl and force it on her.

At last after a few days she realized that for some reason she was craving his attention like she had always wanted but his discouraging attitude was making her lose hope with each day. She realized that she had always craved his attention but that kiss had awoken something in her which she didn't know and had never felt like this ever before. Out of curiosity, for the first time in her life, she decided to find out what did he mean by _"you want to know what being a wife means! I will tell you what it means…."_ before kissing her so fiercely. She felt too embarrassed to ask Camille or Lily so she went to the library and after looking through some books, she at last found what she was looking for. She sat there and started reading it. The more she read about it, the more her cheeks burned. She snapped the book shut wondering ' _will he ever do something so intimate with her?'_ but shook her head reminding herself of how much he hates her. She started to feel more self-conscious around him not sure how to act around him. _What if he does that with her? What if he never does it?_ The questions were confusing her. Out of all these confusion thoughts, one thing she was sure about was she needed to figure out how to a act around him and bring herself to have a conversation with him, if that ever happened. The thought that they might never have kind of relationship where they have casual conversations just depressed her. He had kept his distance from her to her disappointment, making her wonder again and again _why does he not like her. Not knowing the reason for it had always dragged her down so that was not something new so why was it so disappointing now?_ _Shouldnt she be used to him ignoring her?_ But then she realized that she unconsciously was expecting their relationship will change with this marriage. The realization took her by surprise and she chided herself for being so stupid to even think that. _How can he forget his hatred of the past seventeen years all of a sudden? How can that happen when he is so older than her? They dont have anything in common. He only married her because mimi wanted him to._

While at home she started spending too much time in Esther room which she realized was making her depressed. Camille had stopped coming which she understood. She had a family of her own too but Davina would drop by sometimes. She was two years younger to her and their personalities were very different so that was not really something she craved for. She felt relieved that Aiden still met her off and on in the fields, near the frozen lake and before she knew it another week went by.

During this week, he couldn't help but notice that they rarely saw each other. He had come to realize that he couldnt ignore her anymore on the grounds she reminded him of Andrea so he was working on severing that connection but he was not succeeding. He was trying it really hard and sometimes he succeeded while other times he didnt. He spend most of his day out but when he was in the house he realized that it was too quiet now even for him. He, who wanted the quiet and was used to it, didnt like it. It was just her and him in this big house. They were mostly in rooms next to each other but they didnt talk to each other. He knew mostly it was his fault considering he never encouraged her. His experience eyes had deduced why she was acting so aloof towards him. They had deduced that she wanted to be accepted by him, him to feel something for her just like she felt for him. The possibility that she might have feelings for him was revealed to him when one night, he was trying to stop thinking about her broken expressions when he had broken that kiss. The realization had confused him, made him wonder _how can she feel something for him after the way he had treated her? How can she feel something for him when they have such a huge age difference and she can have someone young and lively like Aiden?'_ He figured it was some young mind's fantasy. She probably admires him being the older one between the two. Maybe sees him as a father figure. The thought somehow depressed him. At night he felt the most guilt as he thought how unjust he was being to Elijah's daughter- Elijah, who had always treated him so nicely. Andrea whom he loved and was his friend. They were like two strangers who lived under one roof just like their whole life but now she was not a nobody for him, she was his wife, a very young and naive wife and he knew she deserved better but he couldnt help himself.

With each passing day his agitation was increasing. Even with effort he was unable to stop thinking about that kiss. Telling himself that she was Elijah's daughter was not helping anymore. That kiss had awoken the desires which he had tried so hard to kill by loosing himself in his work. He now desperately wanted to have a release. He desperately wanted to feel a woman's body against his. The last time it was with Caroline more then a few months ago, before they broke up, he recalled. Each passing day, was making him frustrated. On top of that she had proven to be stubborn. She was still meeting Aiden. At first it had confused him and to some extent worried, what if she feels something for him too but then he realized that her feelings for Aiden were similar to her mother's feeling for him once and Aiden's feelings for her were similar to his own feelings for her mother once. He started to realize that Aiden's feelings for her can lead to some bigger potential problems not to mention that he himself was starting to get weird feelings whenever she was with Aiden. Those feelings were making him confused, making him wonder _if he was getting jealous of a sixteen year old boy_ and then he realized that her age and this huge age difference was making him feel insecure. He kept thinking of how he had found them under that tree. He knew that was innocent incidence but these days he was unable to discard that image from his mind. He was feeling confused as to what to do. He couldnt approach Camille about it. She would think he was being paranoid. He often wondered ' _if he continues to ignore her, will she give himself to Aiden? After all she must have desires too. Not to mention they are both young and good looking. Anything can happen in time of desperation.'_ After a lot of thinking for next two week he realized that he will have to take the step that he had been avoiding for so long but at the same time he realized that can only happen if he starts seeing her as her wife and not just Elijah and Andrea's daughter who happens to look exactly like someone whom he once dearly loved. He realized that he had to stop thinking about the age difference between them if he ever means to make her his wife.

Gia said giggling "Emil ran to the horse stood in front of it and said "stop" as if the horse could understand him. You should have seen him, mistress. He was seriously ordering the horse and the poor horse! If I have to guess, it's expression in one word then, confusion."

Hayley said, laughing "wait. Let me get that book and then we can talk about Emil. This is getting too funny now."

She entered the study laughing and then stopped when she saw him reading the book. The smile slipped from her face. Their eyes met, then as usual he looked down.

 ** _Flashback Hayley_**

 ** _6 years ago_**

 _She ran into the room saying "Lily I just need one book and I will leave after that."_

 _Lily said "mistress, he is busy in there."_

 _But she shook her head and entered the library. The moment she entered, he looked up and roared "Hayley get out. I am busy" after looking towards her one time.  
She felt the smile slip from her lips and she left but that day she became sure he hates her. _

**_end flashback_**

She walked to the shelf and started looking for the book she had come for and then casually said "what? Are you not going to run away today or throw me out?"

Klaus looked up from the book he was reading, and all the frustration he had been feeling got better of him, making him extremely angry. He put the book down, walked to her and spun her towards him causing her to yelp. He said angrily "don't talk to me like that!"

She said, bewildered "I didnt mean…"

He snapped "I dont care what you meant…" he got distracted by the biting of lips she just did. He looked down at her face but her eyes had left his eyes and were focused on something and in a moment he realized it was his lips, reminding him that she feels something from him, she wants something from him. He shook his head trying not to focus on her biting lips and continued in the same tone "I dont care what you mean but _you will_ talk to me with respect. Do you understand?"

Hayley felt strange and she unconsciously tried to back out but felt trapped between him and the bookshelf. She started to feel nervous and flustered by his inviting lips, the flutters in her own stomach and the rushing sound in her ears. When his voice came so close to her again, she realized that he had leaned in.

He leaned in and hissed "do you understand?"

They both were so lost in the moment that they missed that the door opened and immediately closed again.

She nodded slowly unable to keep her eyes away from his lips.

He couldnt keep his eyes off of her biting lips and just wanted to touch them but he stepped back.

The moment he stepped back, she looked up and their eyes met.

He said, averting her eyes from her face "Camille has arranged a party for Aiden. He is leaving for France to learn french. Be ready at 6"

She gasped, forgetting about the nervousness, from what had just happened between them and asked "what? when?"

Klaus turned towards her slowly, understanding her shock and the reason behind it but couldn't help feel a bit annoyed. He said "next week. I thought he told you."

He continued to look at her but when she shook her head lost in thoughts he felt bad for her.

He headed towards the door saying "I don't like dark colors."

She came out of shock and looked down at her red color dress and scowled.

She smiled as he saw Camille talking to Kaleb, as his hand went around her back after he chanced a glance around, how Camille said something soft making him laugh and he leaned in and whispered something to her but in the process kissed her cheek, which because she was observing them only she noticed. Her gaze went to Klaus talking to Aiden's grandfather at the other end of the room and her heart skipped a beat at how elegant he looked in that white shirt and off-white trousers. She looked away but her ear picked up someone saying "look at him. How elegant he had become."

She slightly turned towards the sound and saw two woman talking to each other. She followed their gaze and realized that they were talking about Klaus. For some reason hearing something about him from some other woman just made a drop in her stomach.

She looked around and spotted Aiden standing alone, looking forlorn for some reason. She smiled and walked towards him.

Klaus was talking to Camille's father but he knew where she was so the moment she walked towards Aiden he knew. He excused himself from the conversation and walked to the other end of the room where Sophie was playing piano. He settled down on a chair and continued to look towards them as they laughed and talked. The fact that she had ignored him and worn a royal blue dress, at first had irritated him and then when from her attitude he gathered that she did it only to irritate him he had gotten amused, not knowing why and he at once knew that she was testing him. He decided to talk to her about it once they reached home, considering when they were leaving for Camille's house they were getting late and he had let it slide. As he watched her he couldnt help but admire how pretty she looked in that blue dress with acres of skirt around her fragile body making him wonder _how is she supporting herself_ , her hair falling on her shoulder in soft curls and the soft smile on her lips. She looked so carefree and so unlike her round the clock composed mother at that moment that it took him by surprise making him wonder ' _can expressions make someone look so different?'_ At that moment he realized his indifference towards her was gradually being replaced by something else, he knew it was not love then what was it, he wondered? As he watched, Aiden held her hand casually and he sat up in his chair. He could see, even from the distance, that Hayley was not looking towards Aiden as he was looking towards her. He wondered ' _was it how he looked towards Andrea and she had no idea.'_

He got up and walked to Camille and said "I think we should leave now. I woke up early today and I really feel like sleeping. It was a great gathering."

Camille said, smiling, "oh. I wish you could have stayed some more but I understand."

She looked around asking "where is Hayley?"

He said casually "mingling."

He noticed her gaze on his face and asked "what?"

Camille said "Niklaus don't do this. Don't live in past."

He said feeling flustered and frustrated "I am not" as he walked away leaving her feeling disappointed.

The look on Aiden's face when he interrupted them convinced him that he needed to discourage the boy somehow because if he continues to feel this way about her and she gets discouraged by her husband attitude towards her, they might do something which they are not supposed to do or simply he will get hurt, like he was once.

On the way back she was really quiet and was looking out. He said "you will not do this again."

She asked, looking towards him "what?"

He said "I told you I dont like dark colors."

When she causally said "I will take care next time" he knew she doesnt mean it. He groaned inwards but didnt say anything.

On reaching home, she headed towards her room whereas he stayed back to talk to Marcel about something. She had her hand on the knob when she heard him behind her saying "come to my room tonight."

She turned to face him but didnt know what to say so she kept quiet and went in the room.

While she was changing her clothes with Lily's help, she wondered ' _is he calling her for…?'_ even the thought made her cheeks turn red. She put on her pink nightie, looked towards the adjoining room and then went to lie on the bed with no intention of going to him.

She startled when the door opened and he walked in and she sat up. She continued to look towards him and then slowly stood up. He walked to her and grabbed her hand and was taking her towards his room.


	7. Chapter 7 Life partners

She suddenly lost all courage she had been feeling until a moment ago, and then she remembered.

She hastily said "not tonight I …. I don't feel well today" making him stop in track and look towards her.

At first, he thought she was being her typical rebellious way but then seeing the blush on her cheeks he understood. He let her go and asked "when will you be available?"

She wanted to say "never" just to tick him off to her own surprise at her boldness but she said "a couple of days."

He said "hmm" and left.

After he left, she took a deep breath feeling, somewhat confident that she can handle herself around him. She walked back to the bed thinking ' _maybe it will not be that bad- she will learn how to act around him, how to talk to him, how to be like someone compatible his age. Maybe he will eventually accept her too.'_

Thinking about him and her potential future relationship she drifted off to sleep.

For the next few days, they only saw each other on the dinner table and breakfast time. She spend most of her time with Lily, Gia and Elizabeth in the kitchen, doing house chores, in the library or go to the lake.

A week after the party at Camille's, Hayley walked into the library and stopped when she saw Klaus sitting behind his desk. She walked to the shelf started to look for the book she had come for, not knowing that he was looking towards her. She turned around and asked "have you seen **_"The battle of the books?""_** and caught him looking towards her.

Klaus suddenly felt flustered at being caught looking towards her.

He looked down towards the book in his hands and said "yes I am reading it."

She said "oh," paused for a moment and then said "when you are finished with it, can you give it to me?"

He nodded without looking towards her. She nodded, picked another book and left the study to his slight disappointment. After she closed the door behind her, he leaned back in his chair wondering about the coincidence that they both have the same taste in books just like he had with her mother. He shook his head, chiding himself for thinking about Andrea all the time.

Two days later, before going to the bed, he picked up "The battle of books" from his bed, to lie down, when he remembered her asking for the book when he is done. He wondered _should he wait till morning?_ But then not knowing why he headed towards her room. When he entered the room it was empty to his surprise. He looked towards Lily who was putting log in the fireplace.

He asked "Lily, where is she?"

Lily said "she is on the roof, master", then retreated from the room.

He looked at the closed door in surprise and then he started to get angry at her being out in the snow at this hour of the night. He darted towards the roof. The moment he stepped on it, he stopped as he saw her twirling in heavy snow, falling from the sky, with hands outstretched in on her either side, in her white night gown. He felt mesmerized for a moment as his gaze went to her closed eyes, contented smile on her lips, hair sparkling with snow flakes, bare feet making foot prints on the snow as she twirled round and round apparently oblivious to the cold. He came out of trance as the cold wind hit his face. He walked to her, grabbed her hand and dragged her inside.

Hayley hardly got a chance to pick up her discarded maroon robe as he continued to drag her inside. She didnt say anything until they reached his room. He opened the door, pushed her inside and closed it behind them. Her gaze went to his clothes.

He walked to her hissing _"you will not go out of your room dressed like this ever again!"_

She stepped back but was pulled back to him as he grabbed her arm making him realize how cold they were. His eyes suddenly caught her hardened nipples pressed against her nightdress. Her gaze went to his solid chest. She tried to step back again but he stopped her again. His eyes went to the hair sticking to her head, his hand started traveling towards the shoulder making her shiver. The shiver was so visible that it aroused him. His mind was telling him that _she is Andrea and Elijah's daughter_ but his heart was telling him that _she is his wife, she is beautiful and is looking ravishing in this nightgown, shivering slightly in cold, inviting, he is her husband and he had needs. If he cannot have her then who?_ In that short spam of time, his heart won and he brought his lips down to hers for the second time within weeks and kissed her.

Hayley felt all the energy drained from her as the kiss deepened and his tongue, to her shock, invaded her mouth and she couldnt help but return it, not really knowing what she was doing but she just returned it. She jumped when his hands slid down her back and rested on her buttocks but he kept her in that position and then he started to lift her night dress up slowly making her very nervous and she stopped kissing him making him break it. Their eyes met in the dim light of the lamp and then she, for the first time ever, looked away before he even tried, her cheek burning. She didn't know what was happening but her arms automatically went up when her nightdress reached her armpits, her hands came down to his chest gingerly and she muttered without looking up "I don't know what to do."

Klaus's hand hesitated for a moment as it hit him again, how young and naive she was but then looking at her he just saw a young woman who was his wife, who was standing naked in front of him right now and he had to have her. He felt he would burst if he didn't have her or anyone right now.

He muttered "you don't need to do anything" making her look up.

The hazel brown eyes made him doubtful again but he shook his head and scooped her up effortlessly causing her eyes to widen in surprise. Her naked body felt weird in his arms as he carried her to the big bed.

She felt her back touching the mattress and saw him pulling the curtains around the bed. She felt self-conscious and tried to cover herself with her arms but he uncrossed her arms and started to pull his shirt up and knelt over her body. Her eyes went to his naked torso in awe having never seen him without his shirt off or for that matter any other man. His eyes were on her body and he couldnt help but admire what he was seeing. He put his hand on her naked breast making her jump under him, accidentally touching his privates making him go hard from zero to ten in a second. He leaned in until his lips were touching her cleavage and he kissed it making her moan loudly as she squirmed and her hands tried to hold him at bay in a natural instinct. He grabbed her hands gently and held them over her head. He knew it was all for himself and not for her. He needed this release for himself. He needed to address his thirst for sex. Now that he was married, Hayley was his only option. He knew he still didnt love her. He knew he shouldn't be making love to her but his need was making him desperate. He willed himself not to look at her face while focusing on her body. He willed himself not to think about Andrea whose face kept on popping in his mind as his lips traveled down her torso. He knew he was pleasing her along with himself and a part of him felt relieved for some reason. Her fingers were squeezing his fingers, which was a nice experience for him. When he thought he couldn't hold himself any longer, he broke the lip contact with her body, discarded his pajama, not seeing the shocked look on her face. He got back on her. Still not gazing at her face he parted her legs.

Hayley's mind vaguely registered what was happening. She realized, reading about it and experiencing were two different things. Never in her wildest dreams she had imagined that is how she will feel or that is how it will happen. She couldnt ignore the fact that he was not looking towards her. She knew he hated her, always avoided looking towards her but right now she really wanted him to look towards her. She jumped when something cold brushed her private gently and a moment later she realized it was his fingers and then he removed them and said "it will hurt a bit" still not looking towards her.

She felt nervous, afraid and then in the flicker of the fireplace light, she saw his face, unable to read his expressions, in impulse she grabbed his chin, her fingers touched his stubble, it felt weird. She made him look up but didnt say anything. He stared at her face with bland eyes for a moment and then he gently removed her hand from his chin and looked away breaking her heart. She felt her eyes stinging but she had not formulated a thought when she felt the pain shot through her body- pain for a moment causing her to gasp and then it was calm, a bit uncomfortable but not hurting anymore.

He felt like asking her if she was okay but when she relaxed he didnt. He felt her hand on his back making him look up and caught her looking towards him. A moment later he looked away again from those hazel brown eyes.

Hayley thought that was it and he will be out when suddenly he started to move and a unintentional moan escaped her lips and the grip on his back tightened. She bit her lips as he continued to move. She felt something was happening. She was getting limber and then she lost it as she felt her body shudder and her instinct told her what she was supposed to have, she just had it but when he continued to move she got confused until he stilled and she knew.

Klaus continued to move and then without knowing his lips moved to the side of her neck and he kissed it just before he stilled and released himself. He stayed there as her fingernails dug into his back. He continued to pant in her neck releasing all the pent up need in her. When he felt he couldn't stay there any longer, he got off of her and fell on her side. He pulled the blanket on her and turned away from him.

Hayley looked towards his back utterly heartbroken. She sat up, looked around and then saw his discarded shirt. She thought for a moment and then picked up his shirt, put it on and sneaked off his bed, feeling slightly uncomfortable. Klaus continued to stare at the wall opposite him knowing well she was leaving his room but he didn't make an effort to stop her now overtaken by the guilt at what he had done.

Hayley fell on the bed wondering for the thousandth time _'why does he hate her so much. why has he hated her since her childhood? She has never harmed him in anyway.'_

She drifted off to sleep clutching on to his shirt which was too big for her from the front.

When she woke up next morning, bright sunlight was coming in the room. She laid there thinking about what had happened last night. In just a night she had become his wife. She was already a woman but now she was a wife and for some reason she felt adult. She dragged herself out of the bed, unconsciously touched the spot on her neck where he had kissed her last night and smiled.

For the next couple of days he felt guilty but then he started to get angry at everything especially himself for feeling that way, giving himself logic that Hayley is his wife, he has not done anything wrong. After a lot of internal fight with himself, he at last managed to get over his guilt but he never asked her to be intimate with him again and kept his own desires in check too which he was finding was becoming harder and harder by the day. They somehow managed to distant from each other more.

One day a week later, he was in the middle of some business deal in the library when she barged in, laughing hysterically, to his annoyance. Even though she immediately controlled her laughter and started to retreat after apologizing, he excused himself from his associates and dragged her out angrily and hissed as soon as he closed the library door "you are not a child anymore to act like this, _grow up._ "

He started to turn when he stopped as he heard her mutter "I know."

He turned back towards her but she had already walked away from there. He gave her an angry glance before turning back. His hand was on the door when he caught one of his associates, he recognized as Lord Salvatore's, asking "who was she?"

He recognized Lord Vincent's voice when he said "sir Niklaus's wife."

He turned the knob when he heard Lord Salvatore say "I imagined someone much mature with him."

He didnt want to hear anymore so he entered the room angrily and continued the meeting but felt distracted throughout. He felt like punching Lord Salvatore but he managed to control his urge.

Later that evening he was feeling really frustrated as he kept on replaying that conversation in his mind. At last he realized that even though he was aware of their age difference but the incidence had taken root in his mind and he was starting to feel too conscious about their age difference and her behavior. For the next couple of days, he started to see everything she did with critical eye and what he was seeing, he was not liking. He occasionally caught her running in the gardens with Gia, her dress dragging snow behind her, not wearing any shawl or coat, her hair flying wildly. Once her dress neckline was a bit lower then her other dresses, showing her cleavage, so he told her to change the clothes and to his relief she didn't create any fuss over it. When he would see her getting wet in the snow, enjoying the snow as if it was a novelty, he would groan wanting to drag her in. He wondered _should he ask Camille to help her learn a few things._ The amused look on Camille's face when he finally expressed his concern to her flustered him. But when he told her calmly while trying not to laugh "Niklaus she is only sixteen years old. Let her be. She will learn things. Why are you bothered what others are thinking? At least one of you is happy" muttering at the end of the sentence, earning a scowl from him, still he was not satisfied. The age difference between them started to become an issue for him like it was when he had refused to marry her, so when she asked him to help her learn French he arranged a tutor for her, not wanting to spend too much time with her.

She felt disappointed that he had refused to help her with French but then she told herself what did she expect. She missed Aiden. He had left for France for two months. To her heart content she had started to look forwards to her life with Klaus even though the relationship was far from perfect or for that matter they didnt have any, she would think in amusement. Sometimes it still amazed her that she had finally gotten married to someone whom she wanted to marry but never thought that she actually would. After there night together, initially she had felt shy around him but with time that went away. She felt happy that she had Gia to give her company. She noticed that he was distancing himself from her which was not really something new but she realized that she had thought that night was meant to bring themselves closer to each other so him doing that was confusing to her. She felt confused at his behavior and some demands towards her but she decided not to make them a big deal considering he looked really distracted these days. He had locked himself in the library or his room. They only time he left his room was when he was dealing with business. They were like two strangers living under one roof. Days passed by without them talking to each other even though they saw each other every day, spend countless hours in the library. Even with all of this, to her dismay, her feelings for Klaus were intensifying but she made a promise to herself that she will never tell him about those feelings. She had made a promise to herself that she will not be bothered about his feelings for her. But sometimes later at night her heart ached at the realization that she will never be able to warm his heart towards her. At nights she often caught herself wanting him to be intimate with her again and even the thought made her cheeks glow red. At those moments she would touch her neck and lips where he had kissed her and close her eyes smiling at the memory of how he had made her his wife and drift off to sleep thinking about that night. Before she knew it winter ended, spring came and summer was knocking at the door.

 **15th May, 1787**

She got out of the carriage, knocked at the door and waited. After a moment when the door opened, she greeted Anna, entered the manor thinking about how to talk to Camille. She was so distracted that she missed Aiden asking her "Hayley, how are you?"

Hayley startled when someone grabbed her arm. She looked towards him and realized that he had asked her something. She asked feeling confused "what?"

Aiden asked "what is it? You look worried."

Hayley said, distracted "I need to to talk to aunt Camille Aiden. Where is she?"

He said, laughing "what? I came back after two months and you want to see mother."

Hayley said, pleading now "Aiden please I really need to talk to her."

Aiden said after a moment of pause "in the kitchen."

Hayley said "oh thank you" and headed towards the kitchen leaving him confused and hurt.

Camille said "Amanda, put the soup on the stove and then the bread in the oven."

She startled when she heard Hayley saying "aunt Camille, can I talk to you?"

Camille turned towards her saying "yes. What happened? Just give me a minute."

Hayley stood there fidgeting not knowing how to talk to her. Camille sensed her nervousness as her gaze went to her fingers.

She said "come."

Hayley followed Camille to a beautiful set room. As she entered she noticed Kaleb reading a book. The moment he saw them he smiled and asked "do you ladies need the room?"

Camille walked to him, kissed him softly saying "if you dont mind."

Hayley stood here feeling awkward as she saw Kaleb's hand went around Camille waist and he planted another kiss on her lips saying "sure."

He winked at Hayley as he passed by her like he had been doing since she was five years old. After the door closed Camille asked "tell me what is going on?"

Hayley walked to the the fireplace and tried to warm her freezing hand. She startled when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

Camille looked into the hazel brown eyes which were exactly like her mother and she felt a pang at the loss of such a great person. She asked "what is it? You can tell me anything?"

Hayley said "I don't know what is happening. I am not feeling well these days and…."

Camille asked sounding worried now "what do you mean you are not feeling well?"

Hayley said on the verge of crying "I have been vomiting a lot. I am tired all the time and don't want to do anything."

Camille thought for a moment and then asked "Hayley when were your last periods."

She thought for a moment and then started to get panic and said "I don't remember. ummm a long time ago. How is it possible. How could I miss it?"

Camille expression of worry changed to confusion and then surprise. She grabbed her hand and sat there down. Her heart racing, not knowing how to start a conversation like this with her. She asked after a pause "Hayley, have you and Niklaus …." she paused for a moment but then she asked "When was the last time you and Niklaus had… were intimate with each other."

She could feel her cheeks burning but she asked "what has that got to do with it aunt Camille?"

Camille smiled and said "my love. It has everything to do with what is happening to you."

When she continued to look confused, Camille sighed and said "Hayley how is it that you are so intelligent and you dont know what is going on with you?"

Hayley asked in confusion "what is going on?"

Camille said "Hayley you are with child."

She gasped as her hand went to her stomach. She said "but…"

Camille said "it is a good news Hayley. Every woman must have children. There is nothing better in the world then having a child."

She said "but aunt Camille I dont know anything about a baby."

She said smiling "dont worry. You will learn and I am here to tell you what you want to know."

She started to get up but felt dizzy so she sat down again.

Camille asked "when was the last time you ate?"

Hayley said, distracted at the news "in the morning. I have to go back. He will get upset."

Camille said, shaking her head "I will inform him that you are here. You need to rest."

Klaus was pacing in his room feeling agitated wondering _where she had gone at this time of evening_. He cursed at her irresponsible attitude, for the hundredth time since he had found her absence in the manor, for not informing anyone where she was going. He put on his coat and headed towards the stable thinking she might have gone to the lake. He felt like shouting at her until his voice would become hoarse. As he got on his horse, he saw Marcel heading towards him.

He said "Lady Camille send the message that mistress is at her house."

He took a sigh of relief immediately replaced by anger again. He galloped the horse towards Camille's manor.

By the time he reached Camille's house, he was in a mood to yell at her until she start acting responsibly. He got off of his horse, looked towards the carriage, handed the reigns to one of Camille's servant who came running towards him. He walked up the stairs angrily, pulling his coat tighter as the cold wind hit his face. He wondered _'when will summer come?'_ as he pushed the door open. He walked to the great hall where he knew Camille and Kaleb sat after dinner. He asked her angrily "where is she and what is she doing here at this time of evening?"

Camille took in his anger calmly, knowing where it was coming from and said "she is fine. She came here because she was not feeling well."

He asked unable to keep concern at bay "what happened?"

She said looking into his eyes "she is pregnant."

He felt the ground slipping from under his feet.

He asked in a barely audible voice "what?"

Camille smiled saying "she is with child Niklaus. I am so happy for both of you."

Klaus opened his mouth to say something, when his gaze fell on Aiden standing a few yards behind Camille. Form his expressions he realized that he had heard everything and his heart ached for the boy as he turned around and left.

He asked "where is she?"

Camille said "she was vomiting a lot so I gave her some soup. She is resting, hopefully sleeping in the guest-room."

She paused for a moment and then asked "do you want to see her?"

He at once said "no" and then probably realized that he sounded too indifferent, he hastily added "let her rest. We will go back once she wakes up."

Camille said "she cannot travel in her condition. Why don't you stay here tonight and tomorrow you can leave?"

When he didnt say anything she said "listen I want to talk to you about something."

Klaus asked "what?" still distracted by the news.

She said "I don't know what is going on between you and Hayley but now she needs you more then ever. She is young and inexperienced. She is pregnant and you are the only one she has. Be there for her."

When he nodded, she said "have you had dinner?"

He said "I am not hungry."

She said "then you should rest too. I will show you the room and send some soup for you."

She walked him to the room quietly and then walked away with a smile on her lips.

Hayley opened her eyes feeling extremely tired and feeling sick again but then her eyes wide opened as she spotted him sitting near the fireplace looking into it. She abruptly sat up but felt dizzy so she laid again. She asked "Klaus, when did you come?"

He acknowledged the name she used for him, realizing that this was the first time he was hearing her address him, wondering where did she hear it from. He felt like telling her not to call him that but he realized that this was not the time to tell her that. He turned towards her, with face resting on his hand but didn't say anything .

She knew at once that he knew. Her hand went to her stomach instinctively as she scooted in the upright position. He got up and walked towards her saying "Camille insists that we stay the night. It is raining and you are in no condition to go back home."

She felt her cheek burning so she hastily said "if you want to go back, I can manage it."

To demonstrate that she is capable, she started to get up but then felt dizzy so she had to sit down. He said "you can sleep on the bed. I will sleep on the chair."

Hayley hesitated but then said "Klaus you can sleep here."

She pointed towards the empty space next to her.

He continued to look towards her for a moment and then took off his shoes and went to lie next to her. Hayley could feel her heart beating out of her chest. Apart from that night being together, they had not shared a bed and that too was for a short duration. She pulled the duvet over her chest taking a deep breath and turned away from him.

Klaus was staring at the ceiling lying on top of the duvet not knowing what to say or do. He knew she was up. He knew he should ask her something but he lost all courage.

He was unable to sleep for a long time and finally he realized that she had gone to sleep. He turned towards her and stared at her back, hair covering her shoulder, white shift that he assumed was Camille's. He felt weird sharing this bed with her. It was not as if he had not shared bed with any woman but this was different for god knows why. Sleep was nowhere in his eyes. He was looking towards her when she turned with a painful moan and he noticed her hand go to her stomach. He was about to sit up, wondering if he should call Camille, when the frown on her forehead smoothen away and she turned towards him. He started to turn away from her but then stopped and continued to look towards her for some reason and eventually fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8 Embracing

**_A/N: Thanks for so nice reviews. Yes she is pregnant :). I love pregnancy stories. td, Hayley will find out about Andrea. Soon. Klaus will start to see her differently Soon. LOL. I hope you all enjoy this chapter too._**

 ** _On a side note I will upload next chapter of Nostalgia tomorrow. Thanks for waiting so patiently for that story. Damn writers block but I think I am ready to deal with it. Anyway enjoy this story. It has two more chapters to go._**

* * *

Next morning when he woke up the first thing he noticed was her hand on top of his and her fast asleep, hair covering half her face. His hand suddenly itched to remove them from her face but he dared not touch her. He slowly dragged his hand from under her hand stirring her in the process.

Their eyes met. He looked away hastily not being able to look into those still sleepy, inviting, hazel brown eyes. She felt disappointed again, part of her wanted to talk to him about the baby but the other part thought _'he knows. If he does not want to talk about it then why is she wanting to do so. He hates her so he must hate that child too.'_

Her throat choked up as she wondered 'but this is his child."

Her hand went to her stomach not knowing that Klaus's gaze followed the move and noticed her touching her stomach.

He said "if you are feeling better then I think we should go home."

Hayley gulped the tears and said "yes I am better."

She got up, picked up her dress from the chair and went behind the dividers to change her clothes. She looked at corset and remembered what Camille had told her about not wearing them if they are causing her problem with breathing. She put it aside and pulled her dress on over the slip, her hand brushed against her flat stomach and she smiled, suddenly excitement took over which immediately got replaced by a scowl as she realized that she need help tying the ties at the back of her dress. She thought what should she do. At last she stepped out and said "Klaus…"

He rubbed the back of his neck as if that will relief the fatigue he was feeling, asked "what?" as he looked towards her.

She hesitated. Perhaps her hesitation made him ask her again "what is it?" a bit impatiently.

Hayley said "I need help with my dress."

Whatever it was, this was not what he was expecting. When he continued to look towards her without saying anything she hastily said "it is all right. I will… I will ask aunt Camille."

She started to turn away from him and picked up the shawl Camille had lend to her when she felt his hand on her back making her jump. As his fingers pulled the strings of her dress he felt flutter in his stomach. His gaze went to her cheeks as he looked over her shoulder; the morning sunlight was making her skin glow. He hastily looked away, tied it and then stepped back before his desires were to wake in him.

Hayley turned towards him, watched him for a moment as he put the log in the fireplace, then walked to the bed and started straightening it up. After she was done she said "I am ready. Whenever you want to go, we can go."

He nodded and sat down, started to wear his shoes. Then he went to the bath chamber, washed his face and was out in a minute. He picked up his coat but then handed it to her seeing that shawl she was holding around her. She took the coat from him without any protest and put it on.

On Camille's insistence they both stayed for breakfast. During the breakfast Klaus observed Kaleb and Camille; how they were in perfect harmony with each other, she was the one talking while Kaleb mostly listened smiling, occasionally commenting on what she was saying. He looked towards Hayley and caught her looking towards them too. Their eyes met, held the gaze for a moment and then they look away not knowing that the other couple was observing them too.

In the evening Klaus was trying to read the reports Marcel had just given him about this new fields and crops growth but he was unable to concentrate as his mind kept on going towards Hayley and the pregnancy. He cursed himself for letting that happen even though the prospect of having a child low keyed was thrilling him but with Hayley? He wondered. The logical part of his mind was telling him _what did he expect. When he married her. Sooner or later this was going to happen._ But the other part was arguing _, she is too young. A child herself. No, she is not a child. She is the almost the same age as her mother was when she had her._ Thinking of Andrea just made a drop in his stomach. He took out the latest letter that Camille had given to him on the day of his marriage to Hayley, from the drawer and started to read it again. He got up, went to the window. He was looking out when his gaze went to two people standing opposite each other. He recognized both of them and from their body language he could see that they were arguing. He wondered _why would they be arguing_ and then he recalled Aiden's devastated face when he had heard about Hayley's pregnancy. He stood there, not wanting to interrupt thinking it is better they get things out in open. And then he felt a squeeze when he saw Hayley step back and Aiden grabbing her arm, pulling her back to him. He sighed and headed towards the door, after putting the letter in the drawer.

Hayley looked at him in shock when he asked in a loud voice "how can you let him touch you like that? He is your uncle…."

Hayley snapped "stop it. He is not my uncle and you know it. He and I have no blood connection. He is not my father or brother or uncle. What he is, is my husband and …"

but she stopped talking when he grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him, so close that his lips were almost near her lips making her very nervous. She wondered where was the boy who was so innocent and where did this man come from. He muttered with eyes on her lips "if I had known this was going to happen, I would have asked for your hand earlier…."

She pushed him away "Aiden, please stop. I … I have never felt that way about you. Why did you say that ? Why did you have to ruin our friendship. I love you but like a brother."

She turned around and ran inside not really looking where she was going. The moment she entered the house, she bumped into someone. She looked up, wiped her eyes as her gaze met Klaus's. He looked over her shoulder and saw Aiden leaving and then toward Hayley and asked "what happened?"

She said angrily "none of your concerns like other things."

She pushed him aside angrily and ran towards her room. She banged the door closed, slid on the floor and started crying.

He stood there looking out at the grounds wondering what should he do having an idea what had happened between her and Aiden and wondered ' _did Andrea feel the same way when she found out how he felt for her?'_

She continued to cry thinking about their interactions since they were children. She wondered ' _how could she never have an idea. How can he feel that way about her? Isn't he younger to her?'_ She looked down at her stomach and realized that she had bigger concerns right now. Klaus had shown no interest in their baby. She wondered does he not want a child but if that were the case wouldnt he have told her that. At last she got up and went to her bed and sat on it not wanting to do anything.

When _t_ wo days went by and he didnt bring up the baby with her, it started to worry her for some reason. She looked towards the door, and after a thought barged in.

He was reading the documents given by his accounted when the door opened and he looked up. She looked angry. He tried to remember if Andrea ever was this angry but didnt recall. She was always so sweet. His thoughts were interrupted when she icily said "Klaus, I want to talk to you about …. about our situation."

Hearing 'Klaus' from her mouth brought on painful memories and he wondered if he should tell her to not call her Klaus but he shook his head and asked, having an idea what she was talking about "you mean the baby?"

Hayley said, now feeling embarrassed at her outburst "yes."

He couldn't help but admire her courage for addressing something that he himself, being an older much more mature person had been avoiding. He asked "what do you want to talk about?"

She stared at his face, she opened her mouth to say something making klaus wonder what she was going to say when suddenly she said "go to hell Klaus" and left the room before he could respond. He stared at her exiting his room angrily and then got up, put the book down and followed her.

She was pacing in her room angrily when she felt a hand yanking her towards him.

He pulled her towards him hissing "don't you _ever_ dare talk to me like that. _Do you understand?"_

She said, her heart racing against her chest. Her eyes fixed on his pink lips, the anger suddenly gone, she whispered "let me go Klaus."

He continued to look towards her, he heard her but didnt feel like letting her go, his anger suddenly being replaced by something else, he couldnt quietly put finger on. In fact he pulled her closer.

She suddenly bit her lips as she felt his legs pushing her dress in and then as it started it ended as he let her go and left.

Later that day, in her room, Camille was sitting in front of fire looking into it thoughtfully, with Hayley's head resting in her lap while Davina and Sophie were studying at the table near the window. She ran her fingers through Hayley's wavy brown hair like she did with Davina's and asked "how are you feeling?"

Hayley muttered "fine" gazing into the fire too.

She paused for a moment and then asked "why does he hate me aunt Camille?"

Camille's heart ached for her and she said "Hayley he doesn't hate you. Why do you say that?"

Hayley said "don't lie. I know he hates me. He has hated me since I was a child. Living in same house he never wanted to meet me. He does not even like to look into my eyes."

Camille said, with racing heart "he didnt have a reason to meet you Hayley. You were so young. He and you didnt have anything common."

She said adamantly "no he hates me and he hates our … this child too."

Camille said "not this Hayley. Yours. Both of yours and he does not hate you or your child."

She paused for a moment and then continued "you have to remember Niklaus is much older than you. Kaleb and I are like Niklaus and you. He is not very talkative or like young people."

Hayley asked "you mean to tell me if I were older he would have liked me."

Camille said smiling "no. I didnt say that."

Hayley said "good because I dont know how to be that."

She smiled and said "you dont have to act older. Just dont do things that he does not like. You are married and you are very intelligent. Marriage is all about accepting another person in your life and try to adjust to his or her needs. You can observe what are his likes and dislikes and dont do thing that he does not like which I am sure you already dont do. Just give him some time to adjust to all this. He ….. he cares about you and your child that much I can guarantee. I have known him for a long time Hayley and I know that he cares about you."

Hayley continued to look into the fire and asked "why didnt you two marry? You both seem very close."

Camille laughed making her blush "yes we are but when we were young, we were in love with two different people."

Hayley asked, at once sitting up "he loved someone?" feeling jealousy start at the bottom of her stomach.

Camille at once realized that the conversation was going in wrong direction so she said "yes but that is in past."

She asked "who was she? Why didn't he get married to her?"

Camille said reluctantly "she loved someone else."

Hayley's heart suddenly ached for him as she said "oh" and put her head in her lap again.

She asked after some time "do you think he still loves her?"

Camille looked down at her familiar face and slightly shook her head saying "I dont think so and even if he is, it is your job to make him fall in love with you Hayley. Are you trying?"

She said reluctantly "no."

Camille laughed saying "here you go. You have to try too. Let me tell you something Hayley. As his wife you have a very important role to play. You have a right on him. You are young but that does not mean that you cannot learn. He.…he is set in his old ways. You can draw him out. Women might be a weaker sex physically but emotionally they are much more stronger than men and definitely more romantic at heart. Men are boring. Just look at your uncle Kaleb" making her laugh to her relief.

Hayley continued to gaze into the fire listening to Camille.

Camille startled when after some quiet moments she asked "how?" in a barely audible voice.

She said "you will know. You know him better then anyone else. You will know what to do and when to do it. Women always know. It is also possible that he is feeling hesitant too like you are."

She didnt know what to say so she kept quiet and continued to stare into the fire.

Later that day after Camille left she went looking for him to talk to him about their situation. She realized maybe Camille was right, maybe he was feeling hesitant. Maybe he hesitates because of the age difference. She stopped outside Esther's room and after a thought slightly pushed the door open and walked in. The cold draft hit her face. She walked in, looked around the dirt and her heart ached. She walked out, went straight to the kitchen and said to Lily "Lily, mimi's room is very dirty. I want you to clean it tomorrow" and then without waiting for reply she turned around and went towards the library not knowing that she was crying. She wiped her eyes but the tears were coming down, making her wonder why was she getting so emotional as she walked to the bookshelf to get a book. She startled when she heard him ask "why are you upset?"

She turned towards him and saw him sitting near the window with some papers in his hand. She started to turn but then stopped and walked to him saying "I miss mimi."

His hands stilled on the paper. He continued to look at her face and then looked down, muttering "I miss her too."

When he didnt say anything else she said "you knew her longer then I did."

When he nodded, she continued "I am glad you were with her when she died. She really loved you."

He gave her a glance, noticed her hand casually touching her stomach. He felt a sudden urge to talk to her about their child but he lost his nerves and looked down. She asked "can I ask you something?"

He looked up again, said nothing, simply nodded. She asked "mimi used to say that you loved father and mother so why were you not here when they died?"

His heart sank. He looked down saying "I was in France studying."

Out of corner of his eyes he saw her dress retreat. After a moment he looked up and saw her retreat from the room. He started gazing out of window, got lost in past, thinking of those terrible moments when he had gotten that telegram from Camille about Elijah's death. How he had lost courage to come home on hearing about Elijah's untimely death? How Andrea's letter had broken him and he had decided not to come because he thought he wouldnt be able to handle it? How later on hearing about her death, not a day had gone by that he had not regretted that decision?

For the next few days he noticed that she came out way to engage him in small conversation and to his surprise it was not annoying to him anymore. He often felt the need to have her company but he didnt know how to approach her after treating her like that.

He rubbed his hand at the back of his neck as he signed his signature on the document Lord Vincent had send for him. He signed the date 16th June, 1787 and stamped it. Then headed towards his room, after turning the lamp off.

As he entered his room, he stopped when he noticed her sitting near the fireplace. As he closed the door behind him, she walked to him and stood right in from of him. She continued to looked towards him and as usual his eye were avoiding her eyes and then it went to her lips as they caught the motion of her biting her lips.

She said "Klaus … I need your help to untie my ties. I have been trying it for a long time. Lily has retired and I dont want to disturb her."

He sighed, "where?"

She pointed towards her chest. He looked at her in confusion wondering ' _how hard can to untie the ties at the front of the dress?'_ but then he sighed and stepped closer. He grabbed the string of her pink dress and in a moment realized what she meant; they were really tightly knotted.

He asked "how did you manage to…" as he looked up towards her face and caught her looking towards him, her eyes as usual fixed on his lips. He could see desire on her face- the desires that he had seen for a while now and he understood what was happening. When she gasped, he realized that his fingers had brushed against her breast. At the same moment he felt tightening of his loin muscles. He groaned and even though his mind was telling him that she had manipulated him, his lips were crashing into hers. He at once picked her up causing her to yelp. She didn't know what to do but instantly wrapped her legs around him. He dropped her on the bed and his hands found her breast. They started to fondle it causing her to moan and squirm, his lips met her lips and kissed her, felt her kiss him back, much more confidently then the last time he suddenly recalled. Her hand went to his shirt and she pulled it off with shaking hands, making him break the contact. Ignoring the surprise he felt at her move he helped her pulled it off. His lips traveled down and rest on her stomach. He gently kissed knowing well their child lay, making her go limber. He pulled her dress up and when he slipped into her, this time she knew what was to come so she was looking forward to it. She moaned "oh" he felt weird but he continued to rock in her making her climax just with him. When he was done, he fell on the bed staring towards the ceiling. She looked towards him expecting him to say something but when he didnt she got up and left his room quietly, to her surprise, not feeling hurt at all.

After she closed the adjoining room door behind her, she looked down at the ties at the front of her dress, smiled, walked to the dresser, took out a cutter and cut them. She changed her clothes and smiling she went to lie on the bed and soon drifted off to sleep with her hand on her pregnant stomach, smile on her lips and image of Klaus kissing her in her mind.

Next morning when she woke up she was all smiles. When their eyes met across the dining room at breakfast he didnt look away at once and when he did, it didnt hurt her. She looked down at her breakfast and started to eat, trying to keep her nauseas down and managed it. Later he went to his business and she got busy with house chores, her reading and other things In the evening she was in the library when Lily informed her about Camille's visit. She put the book back in the shelf and headed towards the sitting room.

She stopped when she heard him ask "when?"

Camille said "he wants to leave as soon as he can. I don't know what happened Niklaus. He has just came back and he wants to leave again. He is really insistent. I dont mind him going but I have a feeling that he is running from something. Kaleb says that it is all right for him to go and be on his own for sometime if he wants to. Do you know anything?"

Klaus recalled his and Hayley last encounter and his heart ache for the boy. He suddenly remembered his own decision to go to France seventeen years ago.

He said "Camille, I agree with Kaleb. He is growing up. Maybe he needs some time to himself, away from the family. Don't get me wrong. You are wonderful parents but he is a young man who wants to explore world probably."

Camille thought for a moment and then nodded and said "thank you Niklaus. I.. I should be going. Tell me how is Hayley doing?"

He said, getting tense at once "she is fine."

He could feel her eyes on him and hoped that she does not say anything and went she didnt he felt relieved. She got up and Klaus walked her out.

Hayley stood there in shock leaning against the wall with tears in her eyes, knowing well why he was leaving. She startled when she heard footsteps. She hastily wiped her eyes not wanting him to see her crying or that she had heard their conversation.

Klaus stopped as he sensed something. He turned around and saw her leaning against the wall wiping her eyes. One look of her face and he knew she has heard it all.

He said "Hayley" but she shook her head, not trusting herself to speak and walked away. He looked towards her as she left the manor. He sighed and followed her and found her sitting in the stable, her usual hiding spot, now that he has discovered it. He walked to her and sat next to her and realized that she was crying.

Hayley didn't say anything and continued to cry and then she leaned her head against his shoulder to his surprise and linked her arm with his arm. Klaus continued to sit with her not saying anything, understanding her pain, feeling a little jealous but more hurt for her and Aiden. After some moment he felt her body getting limber. He looked towards her and saw that she had dozed off. He slightly shifted, cradled her up and was carrying her to the manor feeling weird when she opened her eyes for fraction of a second but then closed them again, her hand resting on his chest.

As he entered, he told Lily who stopped as she saw him carry Hayley in "get some water for her."

He laid her on the bed when he heard Lily saying "master."

He said "put it on the table and that will be all."

As the door closed he noticed her tight dress and after some thought he started to untie the strings in the front of her dress. As he was doing it her eyes snapped open. He noticed the panic in them and said, calming her down "it is just me. I thought you will be more comfortable."

She sighed and nodded.

While he was doing it, his fingers brushed against her breast, their eyes met but he looked away. He started to turn when she grabbed his hand and said "Klaus, will you lie with me?"

He looked back towards her. She looked so vulnerable, so young and broken that his heart broke for her and he realized that at this age she shouldnt have to face this burden just like her mother shouldn't have.

He nodded, sat next to her and took of his shoes and laid next to her. Almost at once he was taken by surprise when she grabbed his arm and wrapped it around her stomach resting his hand onto of hers on her stomach and closed her eyes. At that moment he realized that the had brought her in his room. He felt weird, at being so close to her even though they were closer a night ago.

Before he knew it he had also drifted off to sleep. Next morning when he woke up, she was still next to him but awake, still looking sad. She said "thank you."

He said after a moment "Hayley it is better that he has gone."

And she knew that he knew and that just made her uncomfortable.

He said, sensing her getting tense "I knew. I have known this for a long time. I knew it the first time when Camille invited us to her house after we got married. I also know that you never felt that way about him."

She didnt know what to say so she kept quiet and then she got up and left his room without saying another word leaving him with mixed feelings.


	9. Chapter 9 Because of you!

**_A/N: Thank you for wonderful reviews. This story is coming to an end. I hope you are_** ** _enjoying the development between them and I tried to keep it realistic in my mind. I hope you found it that way too. A little longer than previous chapters. One more chapter to go. I might post it tonight or early tomorrow morning. Thanks for reading this story. :)_**

* * *

Hayley felt relieved that Aiden came to meet her a day before he was supposed to leave for France. Her heart was heavy with guilt and sadness at what she had done unintentionally- breaking the heart of her best friend, not knowing he was falling in love with her. Seeing Camille so sad at his departure intensified her guilt. She looked up as she listening to Camille telling her something and caught Klaus looking towards her and that just made her feel guilty knowing he knew why he was leaving and it embarrassed her for some reason. She shook her head and tried to relax and converse with Camille about the baby and the pregnancy to distract her mind from Aiden.

He left and life continued even without him. With time she realized that Klaus was right. It was best for everyone right now that he left. She started to concentrate on what Camille had suggested her to do because she had realized that is what she wanted too. She started to work harder to warm him towards her but the progress was too slow. When he asked her to move into his room a month later, that was the biggest achievement for her. In the beginning sharing the bed with him was weird but she soon got used to him. Often she woke up to find his hand on her stomach, her hand on his chest or his hand. He had stopped avoiding her like he used to but he still didn't look into her eyes which didnt hurt her any more, only curious as to why he does that. She started to suspect that maybe it reminds him of his lover, the one he couldn't get married to. Whenever she thought about that mystery woman she would feel somewhat jealous of her but at the same time her heart ached for Klaus. Before she knew it two more months went by. She had realized during these past three month that Camille was right; he might be physically strong but she had often caught him in his vulnerable moments when he was being intimate with her which happened a couple of times in a month but at least it was happening so she never complained about the lack of it. The most thrilling time for her and her biggest success, she realized, was when he occasionally initiated their intimate moments if she didn't seduce him into it.

Her stomach was growing and she had started to see a midwife but her regret that Klaus never showed any actual interest in her or their child was still there. The only time she felt any kind of feelings from him for their child was when he would kiss her pregnant stomach during their intimate moments or when she would wake up to find his hand on her stomach. After seeing his distrust in their child, she had stopped expecting that from him to shield herself from the hurt caused by it. She realized that at some point in her past ten years of knowing him, she had stopped having any expectations from him so she decided that she was not about to start having them now. She had come to this conclusion that, for some reason he will not love her like uncle Kaleb loves aunt Camille but to her surprise she was fine with it. She was fine with this loveless marriage as long as they were getting close to each other even if it was just in a friendly way. She observed that with her advancing pregnancy he was getting too careful with her during their intimate moments. At first it confused her and then she started suspecting that maybe he was afraid of hurting her.

She realized that even though she knew a lot about him - the information she had gathered over past seven years to satisfy her curiosity about him, still there was a lot to learn. During these three months she learned so much about him, she learned so much about her role as a wife, as a partner that it amazed her, she found out all his vulnerabilities even if he didnt know about them, she truly became a woman who knew how to warm a man's heart so when he treated her so gently and delicately, while sometimes it melted her heart and made her feel cherished, sometimes it made her angry too, suspecting why he was treating her that way - her youth and the fact that she got pregnant at such a young age. On those occasions she felt like screaming at him reminding him that she was not a child and once when he was being too gentle with her, holding himself back during their intimate moment she snapped "stop that. I am not a child. I can handle it. You will not hurt me just because I am pregnant."

The look of amusement on his face just flustered her but then he proceeded in the same gentle way as he was to her utter annoyance.

Klaus could see her efforts in moving their relationship forwards and he couldn't help but admire her courage even after all the discourage attitude from him. When he asked her to move in with her, he realized he was deep in it. He knew that he didnt love her yet but he had started to look forward to his life with her. She had proven to be everything he needed right now. She could be immature, irresponsible, stubborn and rebellious when she wanted to be but she could be responsible and mature when he needed her to be. And he realized that he didnt dislike her immaturity or sassy remarks anymore. He had even gotten used to hearing Klaus from her mouth. Most of the times he didnt have to tell her about his dislikes. In fact, to his pleasant surprise she was picking up his likes and dislikes without him telling her but to his amusement it depended on her mood whether to obey them or not and to his shock again that he didnt mind most of the times how she handled them. She still wore dark color clothes but it was not as if he really disliked them so it had stopped bothering him. There were moments when she tested his limits but for some reason he found it challenging and keeping in mind that she was till too young he had increased his tolerance level towards her. He was mature and experienced enough to not ignore when she seduced or manipulated him into being intimate with her and he granted it because the way she did it, he couldn't help it and he understood her needs just like he had needs too. He even started taking initiative in making love to her which he was pleasantly surprised to realize that she loved it and that just encouraged him.

During these past three months he had realized that he can get the type of relationship that he had always admired between Camille and Kaleb and what he had been craving unconsciously.

He would lie awake looking towards her breathing rhythmically, her one hand on her stomach as was her habit, he had noticed, making him want to touch it which he never did except for when they were being intimate to each other. He had stopped thinking too much about Andrea or Elijah when he was with Hayley. He didnt think of her as just their daughter. When he looked towards her, he recognized that she was a young beautiful woman who was his wife besides being the daughter of two very dear people to him. The age difference was still there but it was bothering him less and less with every passing day. The one thing that he had not been able to overcome was the hesitation to talk to her between about this pregnancy. He didnt know anything about her pregnancy even though he had started to look forward to their baby and for some reason even wanting to he never asked her about it and she never showed interest in talking about it.

Camille and her family were still part of their small family. They often visited. During those visits he often noticed Hayley looked sad all of a sudden, the reason for which he knew- absence of Aiden but on the upside she had started to interact more with Davina. He had started to like Hayley interacting with Davina and Camille and it amazed him to see how definitely she interacted with two ladies of different age bracket. Often, to his annoyance, he got caught by her when he was looking towards her. The smile she would give him in those instances would just tighten the knot in his stomach.

 **20th september 1787**

It was Sunday and the weather was really good, not too hot and he was feeing very relaxed after a long time. He realized that last few months of his life had been really relaxing and he was at content for the first time in a long time and he knew that the credit went to Hayley. He decided to do some painting, something that he once loved to do but had stopped doing for a long time now. As he was walking towards his studio, he remembered that the last time he did a painting, it was more than a year ago. The moment he entered his studio, he stopped when he saw her standing in front of a portrait.

Hayley turned around when she heard a sound. Her eyes met his, his went to the portrait and then back to her. Her mind was full of questions but didnt know how to ask them. When he continued to be quiet she finally asked "who is she?"

Still he didnt say anything. She just muttered, shaking her head slowly "it is not me"

Klaus said "Hayley…" but she stepped back from him raising her hands, her one hand impulsively went to her very pregnant stomach.

She continued to look towards him and words were playing in her mind.

"why does he hate me?"

"he loved someone"

"She loved someone else."

"you look so much like your mother."

Him never being able to look into her eyes until recently, all started to make sense to her. She continued to step back not wanting to hear the words that she knew will turn her world upside down. She realized she was crying as her fingers wiped her tears. She started towards the door when he grabbed her arm as she was passing by him. She pushed him away without looking towards him and continued to leave ignoring his "Hayley listen…"

As soon as the door closed, he groaned, turned to the portrait of Andrea, put the cover on it again and headed out after her.

Hayley sat on the hay stack and let go. She continued to cry, now knowing for the first time in her life why he never looked towards her when he had sex with her or avoided her all her life. Why he didnt want to get married to her? She wondered if he was thinking of her mother when he was being intimate with her and her heart sank. She felt at loss all of a sudden, at the cruelty of fate. She startled when her hand brushed against her stomach and the reality hit her.

She wiped her tears saying to herself "I am strong. I can handle this. I can handle this" but to her annoyance the tears continued to fall. She finally got up and headed back towards the house thinking she needs to deal with this maturely. The moment she stepped in, she saw him walking towards the main door. Their eyes met and he stopped.

His heart filled with guilt as he saw her puffy eyes and as her hand wiped her cheek. She continued to look towards him and then she looked away while he continued to look towards her and went towards their room.

She felt relieved when he didnt try to follow her or to explain to her.

When he entered their room later that night, she was already tucked in. Their eyes met, her swollen and red, and then she turned away from him making him more guilty. He said "Hayley" but she didn't reply and he, who was double her age lost courage. He realized that he couldn't even blame her response as being immature or childish because he knew she had a right to be upset.

She didn't sleep the whole night knowing well he was awake too. Next morning when she woke up, he was not next to her. She after a long time felt like running away from this place. She looked at her pregnant stomach wondering _'if she were not pregnant she would have run away. But right now her child needs security. Maybe after…. No. I cannot leave my child. Maybe she can ask Klaus to let her go with her child. He hates both of them…"_ she was unable to finish the thought as she started to cry. She startled when Lily asked "mistress, are you all right."

When she couldn't say anything she got worried and asked "shall I ask for master Niklaus?"

She vigorously shook her head saying between hiccups "no. I am … I am just tired. I will be fine."

Klaus felt really guilty throughout the day as he did his round of the farm and dealt with tenants, for what happened between them. Her attitude was making him feel more guilty. He realized that he would have felt better if she had screamed or demanded an explanation. This quiet from her side was eating at him. In the afternoon, Camille and Kaleb came over with their kids and it was a good distraction where his eyes were going again and again towards her laughing but he could see her eyes brimming up frequently but she never once let the tears fall down impressing him yet again.

That night too, they went to bed without talking to each other. Before he knew it one week went by and all the progress they had made in the past three months went wasted. Every time he felt like talking to her, wanting to explain to her but then he lost his nerves, not because he loved her mother but because she knew his secret and he could see in her eyes that she knew why he had avoided her all those years. On rare occasions when he mustered up courage, she would not listen to him which just frustrated him and discouraged him further. He tried to keep himself busy in the work, spending longer hours away from home like he used to do before the wedding but he felt lonely. But he realized that previously he had Esther to distract him but now he had no one. Camille had not visited for a week and he realized that he didnt want to tell her this thing which took him by surprise because he always told Camille every thing.

During this week Hayley tried to understand what happened and what was happening. She realized even though it was hard but she had to address it. After countless hours of thinking she realized that It was not his fault to fall in love with her mother while she fell for someone else. _Isn't that what happened with Aiden and her?_ She wondered. She also realized that it was natural that he will see her mother in her considering they look so alike and he would avoid her all her life to avoid the hurt of what he had lost. With each passing day she realized that even though she was starting to get to understand and accept their situation more and more, she stills didn't feel like talking to him about it so whenever he tried to talk, which she could see he was trying, she just discouraged him. She was surprised at her own boldness on discouraging a person who was double her age and him taking the hint.

A week after that incidence when he woke up, it was still early and the space next to him was empty. He got up, put on robes and left the room. For some reason his feet took him to the library. As he opened the door, he saw her sitting behind his desk with the candle light flickering and early morning light peeking through the curtains.

He groaned at her uncanny ability to invade his privacy. He walked to her and then stopped as he noticed what she had in her hand.

She looked up at the sound, her eyes met his and then she got up, asked "did you ever blame me for her death too?"

He felt his world was crumbling around him so fast that he couldnt do anything.

When he kept quiet, she nodded slowly biting her lips to control her tears and left without saying a word. He didn't have courage to even stop her.

He walked to the table, picked up the letter and realized it was the one that Camille had given him on his wedding day.

 _Klaus Mikaelson, I am so mad at you for leaving like this. At first we didnt understand. Elijah is distraught too. You know how he gets when he does not want to share. I think that was what brought you two together. But now that we know, we understand. My heart aches for you but Klaus, I love him. I didn't when we got married. Maybe I would have fallen in love with you if you had proposed to me before him but you didnt and he did and I fell in love with him. You are my best friend. I hope you will come back one day. I hope you will find someone that will make you as happy as Elijah has made me._

 _I want to tell you that not a day has gone by when he has not regretted what happened. He blames himself for not knowing about your feelings for me. He blames himself for you leaving your own house. If you come back, maybe he will be able to forgive himself. If not for us then come for our child. Yes we are going to have a baby and I want our child to know you. You are the most important person in our lives Klaus. Come back. We all miss you._

 _Andrea Mikaelson._

 _1st June, 1770_

He put it down and with heavy heart, picked the other one, shorter then the first one.

 _Klaus, I need you. I miss you. Where are you when I need my friend most? I dont think I can live without Elijah. I miss him so much. This is not fair that he will not get to see his child grow up._

 _Andrea Mikaelson._

 _10 November, 1770_

His fingers brushed the aged stiffness on the paper where he knew once her tears must have fallen and dried on it when she writing that letter.

His hand trembled as he picked up the last letter. His mind flashed back to when Camille had given him that letter.

 ** _Flashback_**

 ** _11th February 1771_**

 _He was checking accounts when he heard a knock and he looked up. Seeing Camille standing there now showing how advance she was getting in that pregnancy he smiled and said "come in Camille."_

 _He at once knew she wanted to talk about something serious._

 _He waited for her to continue when he heard a crying sound and he got frustrated. He got up, went to the library door and closed it._

 _He asked "what is it Camille?"_

 _She said "I have something for you."_

 _He asked "what?"_

 _She said "Andrea's last letter that she wrote to you. She wanted me to send it to you but when you send the telegram that you were coming, I decided not to send it."_

 _He asked with dread in his stomach "where is it?"_

 _She handed him a white paper and then turned to leave but stopped and said "Niklaus, it is not her fault that Andrea died after the complications from the child birth."_

 _He looked up from the letter, he had just unfolded but didnt say anything and Camille left giving him a sad smile._

 ** _end flashback_**

He unfolded the letter and started to read it.

 _Klaus, I have never asked anything from you. The one thing I asked from you, to come back to us, you never gave me that. This is something I am asking from you and you have to give it to me. If you truly loved me once then you will come back. Mother needs you. She has lost her son and now… Something has happened during the childbirth and I have gotten fever. The physician has not been able to keep it down. I can see no hope in their faces. I feel so tired right now but I wanted to write this letter to you. This might be my last letter to you. I hope that you will come back._

 _Not a day has gone by I have not felt grateful to you for introducing me to Elijah and mother. My only regret is that I am leaving my daughter alone. Her name is Hayley- Hayley Mikaelson. She turned four days old today. You should see her. She is so cute. She has mother right now but what will happen when she is gone? I pray that you will come back with your family and take care of her too. Mother is getting old, I know that. She will not be there for her for all her life. My father died, last month too. She need some stability in her life, some family around her. I want her to be happy and live her life to fullest._

 _Klaus I love you. I have always loved you but like a very close friend and a brother I never had._

 _Andrea Mikaelson_

 _9th December, 1770_

Klaus continued to stare at the wordings with blurry eyes and then looked towards the door and his heart dropped several inches as it hit him what she must be thinking. He folded the letters back and put them at the back of the drawer. He then picked up his coat and left the manor.

Hayley was looking into the fire thinking of the letters she had read. She realized that she had just read the last moment of her mother's life. Her heart was sinking with each passing second at each and every word she had read. Her heart ached for all of them, her father, mother and Klaus. Her heart sank that for some reason, she called him by the same name as her mother did. She recalled when Caroline had commented on her calling him by that name and she had so casually dismissed it. She wondered _did Caroline know that her mother used to call him by that name. Did she know that he loved her mother once? Aunt Camille knew. Who else knows?_ To her surprise it didnt bother her at all that he loved her mother once. The fact that he blamed her for her death was a bigger blow for her that she was falling apart. She who herself had never thought about it, so she was taken aback that someone else thinks that way. At that instance she understood why he really hated her. She was not just a reminder of her mother, she was a reminder that her mother died because of her. She understood why he avoided her all those years, wouldnt look at her. After some time she got up, changed her clothes and went out of the room to see if the breakfast was ready. She stood in the kitchen a little absentmindedly as Lily and Elizabeth walked around the kitchen to prepare the food. She startled when she heart\d Lily say "mistress, why don't you go and rest."

She realized that she had her one hand on her stomach and the other on her back and that is when she realized that she was in pain. She nodded and left without saying anything.

Their eyes met across the breakfast table. He could see how heartbroken she was. She could see that he wanted to talk. The fact that he was not avoiding her eyes told her how much distraught he was in too. But both of them didnt say anything to each other. After breakfast, he got up and left and she retired in the library. She tried to occupy herself in books but she couldn't as she kept thinking about those letters and why he hated her, her anger towards him was exponentially increasing for causing her so much hurt when it was not even her fault. She didnt realize when morning became evening. Lily brought her something to eat in the library. The only thing she knew was that he had not come home. She didnt know when she fell asleep sitting in that comfortable chair of his. She startled when the door opened and Lily came in. She asked "is he home?"

When Lily didnt say anything, she sat up and asked "what is it Lily?"

Lily said "mistress. master Niklaus…"

There was something in her tone that made her heart jump into her throat.

She asked "what happened?" starting to get panic as she got up.

Lily said reluctantly "master Niklaus had been bit by a snake."

She felt ground slipping from under her feet and she hurried towards her room.

As she entered, she stopped in her track as she saw two three people standing around him. One of them was doing blood letting while another was looking at his leg. She heard someone say "I need gun powder." Another said "some ammonia." When she heard a familiar voice saying "a knife…" , she came out of trance and asked "uncle Kaleb, what is going on? what are you doing?"

Kaleb turned to her saying "Hayley they have to cut a small piece from where he is bit."

She said trying to keep her panic at bay but it was slipping really fast "I need to see him uncle Kaleb please let me see."

He said holding her at bay "no, you need to stay aside. His blood might be poisonous and you are pregnant."

She stood aside fidgeting when the door opened and Camille entered.

She noticed Camille and Kaleb gaze meeting across the room and then Camille hugged Hayley saying "hey sweetie, everything will be all right. you will see."

She whispered "aunt Camille if something happens to him, I will be all alone. He is the only one I have left. We need him."

She realized at that point how much she and her child depended on him, what Esther meant when she used to say that she cannot spend her life alone whenever she used to say that she will not marry.

After sometime, which looked like an eternity to her, she took a sigh of relief when Kaleb said "I have made an incision on the place where he was bit and treated it with gun powder. That will help with he poison. He seems to be doing fine. Just keep giving him water. I can stay if you want me to."

Hayley said, feeling relieved, "yes please."

And then she turned to Henrick and said "ask Lily to make arrangements for Lady Camille and Lord Kaleb to stay the night."

Camille said "you need to rest Hayley."

Hayley said looking towards him, sleeping "I will."

After they retreated, she walked to him and laid next to him.

She continued to look towards him and got lost in thoughts

 ** _Flashback Hayley_**

 ** _10th December, 1780_**

 _She cuddled close to Esther and asked "mimi how did father and mother die?"_

 _She felt her hand getting still on her hair. She looked towards her and asked "what is it mimi? I am older now. Why dont you ever tell me?"_

 _Esther sighed and said "yes you are growing up." \She paused for a moment and then continued "It was one and a half months before you were born. Elijah was in the farms where he was bit by something. He didnt pay any attention to it. By the time he got home, he had really gotten sick and it was too late for doctors to save him."_

 _She absorbed it for a moment, her heart heavy and then asked "and mother?"_

 _Esther lovingly brushed her hair out of her hazel brown eyes and said "she got sick after you were born. The physicians tried everything but couldn't save her."_

 _She hugged Esther and silently cried into her chest._

 _Suddenly she startled when the door opened and her eyes met Klaus's. He stood there for a moment and then retreated saying "I will be back after some time."_

 _She looked towards the closed door with the similar pang which she always felt whenever he ignored her._

 ** _end flashback._**

She looked towards Klaus and took a sigh of relief, the panic she had started to feel when she had seen him slowly started to subside as she witnessed his chest rising up and down rhythmically while he slept. She realized that when his life was hanging in balance, all the anger she had for him was not enough to put a dent on her feelings for him but now that he seemed to be doing fine, the anger and hurt was starting to come back. She gently removed his curly hair from his forehead and settled down next to him.

When his eyes opened, it was dark but the fire was burning as usual sand two oils lamps were on instead of usual one. From the pain in his arm and leg, he knew they did some procedures on him. He suddenly felt something on his hand, he turned his head away from fire and found her lying next to him, her hand resting on top of his. As he watched, her eyes opened and the sleepy eyes at once become alert and then they got blurry to his surprise. The shine in the lamp light overwhelmed him.

She asked "how are you feeling?" making him feel guilty of his behavior towards her.

He said softly "my leg hurts but other then that I am fine."

She said "uncle Kaleb told me to give you lots of liquids to …"

She got up with difficulty, ignoring the pain in her back, went around the bed ignoring his "Hayley I dont need it."

She then sat next to him, helped him up and helped him drink some water.

She was so close to him that he felt his heart racing but she never looked towards him.

She put the glass next to him as she asked "are you hungry?" but he shook his head so she went back and lied next to him.

He continued to stare at her face and for some reason was unable to look away.

She could feel his eyes on her and her throat was choking at the realizing that he had never looked towards her for that long. She knew he wanted to talk to her about her mother but she didnt want to hear anything. She sighed and closed her eyes and cursed the tears that had leaked down the temple. She hoped he had not seen them.

Klaus groaned when he saw the tears gleaming in the lamp light. His heart ached that she was upset because of him.

Next morning when she woke up, she sighed before turning towards him and then sat up as she saw the bed empty. She got out of bed and then sighed as she saw him coming out of the bathroom. As she watched he stumbled a bit but held the chair. She rushed to him and helped him by pulling his arm around her shoulder and walked him to the bed. Once they reached there she sat him down and was leaving when he grabbed her hand and said "Hayley. Please talk to me."

She felt like crying but she didn't.

She said in a composed voice "what do you want me to say? I now know why you hate me. Why you hate everything associated with me? And I cannot do anything about it."

The pain in her back was increasing. She continued saying "I don't think you will ever forget her or that she died because of me as long as you are married to me."

He opened his mouth and then closed it. She felt like hitting him, screaming at him, not caring at all that he was older than her or that he was her husband or that she was supposed to respect him. She took a step towards him angrily when the pain increased and her hand shot to her back. She couldn't hold back the scream so she screamed, her legs gave away but he was holding her even before her knees buckled, supporting her fragile body against his. He asked feeling panicked all of a sudden "what is it? You cannot be in labor. What is it?"


	10. Chapter 10 Stop searching for it

She said panting "I dont know. I …." she yelled in pain and let him take full control of her body as her hand clutched his arm fiercely.

She panted in pain, forgetting her anger towards him "Klaus…."

She held on to his shirt and let the tears fell.

He helped her lie on the bed. He said controlling his own panic "listen how many months pregnant are you?"

Her eyes snapped to his and she laughed humorlessly making him feeling guilty "you dont even know that! _I am almost nine months pregnant_."

He said "I will called the mid-wife. What is her name?" He felt useless not knowing anything about her pregnancy.

Her accusing glare didnt help the guilt but she muttered "Maria" as another wave of pain hit her and she said hysterically "I cannot have this child now. I cannot. Maria said, the baby is born after nine months. I cannot have this child now."

He grabbed her hand and said "everything will be all right Hayley."

She shook her head saying now crying non-stop "nothing will be all right Klaus. Nothing will be all right. I need aunt Camille. Please call for her. She is staying in the manor tonight…. ahhhh" she doubled over in pain.

He stood up saying "lets call Maria first. Alright?" as he impulsively removed the hair strands from her forehead. When she nodded he headed towards the door with difficulty. As he reached the door, he heard her moan in pain again, so he opened the door hastily and took a sigh of relief as he saw Henrick standing there. He said "go and bring Maria here."

He nodded and left.

Half an hour later, he was standing near the head of the bed, holding the post for support as Maria checked Hayley and then after a moment she said " she is not in labor."

Klaus asked angrily "then why is she in pain?"

Maria said, a little scare of his anger, "I dont know master. She needs to rest."

He asked desperately "how can we relieve her from it?" as Hayley grabbed her stomach.

She said, as she fluffed her pillow and put the duvet on her "it will settle down itself. Nothing we can do. She needs to rest and hopefully the pain will go away. If you want maybe she should be seen by physician Kaleb."

Hayley at once said "no. No Klaus. I am fine. It is going away."

His worried expressions suddenly hit her and they took her by surprise but then to her relief he nodded and said to Maria "all right. You can leave."

Maria nodded and retreated from the room quietly whereas he sat next to her looking towards her not knowing what to do and then he grabbed her hand.

She had her eyes closed but she could feel his hand on hers. To his dismay, she pulled her hand away from his grasp. She asked without opening her yes "how is your leg?"

He said looking into her face "dont worry about my leg."

He felt so guilty that he was older then her, he should have taken care of her. She was so young and all alone during her pregnancy. He made a promise to himself that he will not ignore her in future.

He was himself getting tired because of all that blood letting so he got up, limped to the door and said "Henrick send Lily in."

He nodded and left.

He limped back and then drew the curtains around the bed leaving a tiny area open. He wanted to lie down but he wanted to talk to Lily first. After a few moments the door opened and Lily came in. He said "after lady Camille wakes up, ask her to come see to Hayley. She is asking for her."

Later that evening he was sitting in the library with his leg resting on the settee, thinking about how to deal with this issue cursing himself for letting this happen. He kept on wondering _if he had hidden that portrait or if he had burnt those letters or….. anything to prevent this_ but all he could do at that moment was regrets. He kept on regretting for not talking to her earlier. He should have said something, anything when she found out the truth. He closed his eyes as the pain shot in his leg and then snapped them open as the image of her standing in front of him pointing at her chest with eyes fixed on his lips, bitting her lips, flashed through his mind and he sat up wondering _'what was happening to him?'_ He startled when the door opened an Camille came in. She said "Niklaus, She is feeling better, no more pain."

She asked after some hesitation "how are you feeling?"

He said looking towards her "I am fine."

When he continued to look towards her not asking anything else she said "Hayley wants to leave with us."

He asked in confusion "what?"

She said "she told me what happened Niklaus. She wants to stay at our place for a few days. Considering her condition I think it will be a good idea."

He asked feeling his heart sink "what do you mean Camille?"

She said "Niklaus, she is pregnant. She shouldn't be taking any stress. Let me take her to my house for two weeks and then I promise I will bring her back."

He continued to look towards her and then shook his head saying "no. Let me talk to her" as he started to get up.

She smiled saying "see I told you, everything will be all right. You want to talk to her, talk but I think you should let her go. Maybe this time separate will give both of you time to think about it and realize how important you are to each other."

He snapped "don't treat me as if I am a child."

She laughed saying "no but in a relationship like this I am more experienced and I know what I am talking about. Was I wrong about this marriage?"

When he kept quiet she continued "two weeks."

She started to turn but stopped and said "Kaleb and I will make sure to come and see you every day. You just take care of this wound. Kaleb has informed Marcel how to wash it and take care of it."

Before he could say anything she left.

After she left, he got up and limped to his room.

Hayley was sitting on the bed thinking of her decision, thinking _if she should leave him in this condition. Will he allow her to go?_ when the door opened and he came in.

He asked "Hayley, what is Camille saying?"

When she kept quiet he sighed, limped to the bed and said "listen, you have to listen to my side of the story. You cannot punish me of a crime without listening to my side."  
She said "I am tired Klaus. I dont want to listen to anything right now. I need to digest all of it. Please I have to go to aunt Camille's house" as she started crying and put her hand on her stomach.

He looked at her stressed face and said "fine but we need to talk about it. It has already been too much delayed."

She turned away form him without saying anything. He continued to sit there not knowing what to say remembering what Camille has said about causing her stress.

Later that night when he laid on the bed alone, he knew that he want her back in her life and cannot live without her.

For the next two weeks, to his surprise he missed her a lot. He wanted to visit her but he couldn't because of his leg. Later at night he would stare at the empty spot next him and regret why didn't he do something about it when she unearth everything. At times, it annoyed him that she left him in this condition- his leg had still not healed but then he would ask himself "what did he expect from her after what she had just discovered?" In those lonely nights he had finally understood why she was angry. Her accusing eyes when she had found that he blamed her for her mother's death showed more hurt than when she had found out that he was in love with her mother and he felt she was justified in that anger. He realized that she didnt know that he had stopped blaming her a long time ago. In her mind, he still blamed her.

True to her words Camille and Kaleb visited him every day but she never accompanied them. Camille told him everyday that she was asking about him but he knew that she was lying.

Camille noticed that she only asked about his leg and nothing else and that for some reason amused her. She knew she was angry with him and she was hurt and she realized that she needed time so she gave her time.

 **Two weeks later: 12th October, 1787**

When Camille told him that she refused to come, the pit in his stomach just got bigger. He could walk now so he got in the carriage and headed towards Camille's house.

When he entered the room, they had spend that night together, he couldn't believe that she had gotten even bigger in the past two weeks and looked even more prettier.

She looked towards him but didn't say anything. He walked to her and and said "Hayley, lets go home."

She said "no. I will not go."

He said "Hayley…"

But she cut him off as she started "you expect me to forget everything and come back to you after how you treated me?" It was as if someone had opened a flood gate. Her voice started rising as she continued to talk in a loud voice not stopping to breath, talking about how he had treated her, how he blamed him for her mother's death and how he had been ignoring her throughout her pregnancy, not treating her like a wife. His anger was rising with each passing second and when she said "I will never go back and live with someone who lives in past …" he snapped and he pulled her towards him angrily saying "listen to me. Stop talking or else I will…"

She continued in the same angry tone "or what Klaus? Will you hit me?"

He stared at her face wondering ' _how could he ever have mistaken her for Andrea?_ _She is so full of life and energy, brave and full of passion.'_

He said, grinding his teeth "No I will not hit you but I will tie you up until you listen to me."

All her anger suddenly drained from her and she laughed saying "you will never."

He looked into her suddenly gone smiling eyes and the knot in his stomach just tightened. His own anger and frustration was gone. He said helplessly "please come back to the manor."

She didnt say anything for a second and then said "on one condition"

He asked eagerly "what?"

She said "we are not going to share the room again and …. no listen" seeing him interrupt " I don't want to talk about .. about my mother, my father or you."

He said, getting angry again "dont be childish"

She said sarcastically "what do you expect from me?" and wince as she put her hand on her stomach.

He stared at her and then running his fingers at the back of his neck he said "Hayley…" but she shook her head saying "if it is acceptable to you then I will go Klaus otherwise I will not."

He said angrily "fine" and stormed out of the room. The moment the door closed, she smiled and went towards the closet to take out her clothes still smiling.

Later that night when she was lying on her bed, her gaze went to the adjoining door and she wished to go to his room but then she remembered her intentions and stayed there.

 ** _Flashback Hayley_**

 ** _28th September, 1787_**

 ** _9 pm a few hours after moving into Camille's house._**

 _She looked around the room feeling uncomfortable and missing him even after what she had discovered in the past few days.. She wondered if she is already missing her then how will she able to spend next two weeks without door opened causing her to look towards it and then her face fell making her realize that she was expecting him unconsciously. She gave Camille a sad smile and asked as she sat down next to her "what happened between him and mother, aunt Camille?"_

 _Camille sighed, scooted near her under the duct and said "Hayley what I am telling you, just listen to it, keeping in mind that we all were as old as you are now."_

 _When she didnt say anything, Camille started telling her everything._

 _When she was done she realized she was crying. She hugged Camille and said "thank you" and turned away from her. She got up and left._

 _After the door closed she laid there wide eyed and after some time managed to get some sleep. Next morning when she woke up she felt really light. but her heart ached for all of them. Camille and her feelings for her father, Klaus and his feelings for her mother, her parents finding each other but losing a great friend. To her surprise she was not angry anymore. In fact they all looked more human to her. She realized that even though in these nine months of her marriage she had seen his vulnerabilities off and on but never thought how fragile he was from inside and what had caused it. The pit in her stomach became bigger as she realized that Aiden might have the same future as Klaus had sixteen years ago and suddenly she felt guilty and hoped that he will return some day and find happiness too. She recalled what aunt Camille had told her about the strength of woman. She realized, after reflecting his attitude towards her during the past three months, that she can live with him, knowing that he probably will never love her but she cannot live without making him pay for blaming her for her mother's death and she will never forgive him for that. 'She didnt deserve this much hate from him because of what happened to her mother.' She thought as she cruelly wiped her eyes clean._

 ** _end flashback._**

She closed her eyes and thought of how much she had missed him during her stay at Camille's even in that anger and resentment towards him.

While she was lost in thoughts, Klaus was a bit relieved that she was at last back even if they were not sharing a room but she was back. For right now, that was enough for him, he realized.

He thought _he will talk to her when she has calmed down a bit and is willing to listen to him, this ice between them has melted a bit._ Thinking about her he drifted off to sleep.

Next morning he left the house to deal with farms even before she got up.

Hayley kept herself busy with household stuff and trying to catchup on what she had missed in the past two weeks. Later that evening she was in the library when the door opened and he came in. First she thought of leaving but then she sat there feeling a bit tired, her stomach was really big and her feet were tired so she tucked them under her and became comfortable in his chair. When he didnt try to talk to her, she felt relieved and continued to read her book. She didn't know when she drifted off to sleep. She startled from her sleep when she felt someone lift her up. The moment her eyes met his and his didnt waver, she said coldly "put me down Klaus."

He said sighing "Hayley dont be childish."

She said angrily "if you dont put me down right now I am going to scream."

He asked angrily "and then what?" but continued to carry her towards her room.

She said "Lily…"

He cut her off by saying "you are my wife. No one will say anything."

She whispered "you promised…" her heart racing.

He said "I never _promised_ but I remember our conversation and the condition you put and I am not breaking it" as he opened her room and took her inside. He laid her on the bed and left.

She laid there realizing that he was feeling guilty. She felt like forgiving him but not so easily. He had to pay for ignoring her and resenting her for seventeen years.

Next day at the breakfast table he noticed that she was looking really tired and stressed out. He commented "you look tired."

Hayley looked up and muttered "I am fine." He continued to look towards her for a moment and then got up and left the table. Hayley looked up at the precise moment when his back disappeared from the room. She looked towards his unfinished breakfast and felt a bit bad but then shook her head.

An hour later, in the library, he was trying to concentrate on the book but her angry face kept on jumping in front of his eyes . Her attitude was breaking his spirit but he realized that until now she had been working on making this relationship work so now it was his turn. All he had to do was give her some time and let her express her anger and when she is a bit calm, he will talk to her. He looked up as she entered the library in that bottle green dress and went to the shelves.

He looked towards trying to put the book on the shelf as the shelf was a bit high. His gaze went to her very pregnant stomach with her hand on it and he felt mesmerized. He got up , walked to her and said "get aside let me."

She angrily said _"I am pregnant not invalid. I don't need you"_ but he pulled her aside with one hand while put the book back with the other. He pulled her towards him and said "I know you are angry with me but I have already told you not to talk to me like that."

She said in the same tone "and if I do then what Klaus… you will tie me …"

but before she could finish her sentence his lips had come crashing on hers, his stomach touching her very pregnant stomach. He broke the kiss but kept their forehead touching, saying "Hayley don't test my patience. Please I am begging you. Don't do this."

He turned and left leaving her pleased with herself for pissing him off.

He knew what she was doing. He could feel from her display of half-hearted anger that she was not really angry with him anymore but she wanted to punish him and it frustrated him that it was working. It amazed him that she was half his age and she was making him feel miserable. Four days after her coming back, he couldnt take it anymore. He was feeling too frustrated that he walked to her when she was in her room and said "Hayley, we need to talk."

She turned towards him and asked calmly "about what?"

He said angrily "about those damn letters."

She asked in a very cold voice "you mean why you hate me. Why you can never look into my eyes without blaming me for her death? Why you ignored me all those years when it was not even my fault? Did you blame me for my father too?"

He snapped "Hayley…" but she gasped and said "Klaus…"

He said angrily "stop interrupting me…" but she again interrupted him "Klaus I think…I think I am going to have the baby…. ohhh…" felt something wet on her legs.

He looked down at her stomach when she screamed loudly clutching his arm with one hand so hard that he groaned as her other went to her stomach. He hastily scooped her up, forgetting all his annoyance, frustration, anger, and carried her to her bed and rang the bell when she screamed again.

He darted back to her as she doubled over with pain and whimpered. When he grabbed her hand she yanked it away and shouted "leave Klaus. I dont want you in here. I want aunt Camille. I want mimi…" she pushed him away and tears started to form in her eyes as the pain hit her. He started to get up when she grabbed his hand pleading "no, please stay. I am sorry. Please stay."

He sat next to her when the door open and Maria and Lily entered the room in a hurry.

As he watched she and Lily started moving things around in the room, he assumed getting her ready for the birth. Klaus came out of trance and said "Lily send for lady Camille and Lord Kaleb."

She groaned as the pain hit her. Klaus dint know what to do so he brought her hand to her lips saying "please stay strong."

Suddenly a fear gripped his heart as he remembered Andrea died after giving birth to her.

Maria said "mistress, it will take some time for you to have your child."

She nodded and gripped his hand stronger.

She closed her eyes and tried not to think about the pain when she felt a cold cloth on her forehead. She opened them just in time to see Lily dabbing her forehead. She closed them again and winced, squeezed his hand when she felt the pain again.

She didnt know how long time went by but it started to get dark outside. He started to feel guilty for putting her through this much pain and then he took a sigh of relief when he heard Camille say "Hayley, I am here sweetie. Everything will be alright."

Hayley said "aunt Camille" and started to cry.

She said looking at Klaus's helpless face "It will be all right Hayley. It is just a matter of hours…" but she screamed cutting her off. She suddenly pulled Klaus towards him and whispered "please don't hate our child if I die during child birth."

Camille thought she had not heard her properly but Klaus's reaction proved her wrong. He said gripping her hand "Hayley nothing…" but Maria said "mistress, you need to start pushing."

Hayley groaned and started to push as she had been taught by the midwife weeks ago.

While she was taking deep breath after the push, she suddenly turned to Camille and said panting "aunt Camille, I am… I am sorry about Aiden…" in bouts of pain.

She removed her hair from her face saying "sweetie it will be alright."

But Hayley said with eyes closed "if I had known I wouldn't have encouraged him."

The pleading in her voice made Camille look towards Klaus and when he looked down realization dawned on her and her heart ached for her son, knowing what he was going through once her friend went both looked towards her, when Hayley screamed again and Maria said "mistress one last push."

The room filled with the sound of cries of a baby overwhelming his heart and at the same time he felt the grip on his hand loosening. He hastily asked "Hayley…" with the worst kind of fear in his heart.

She didn't feel like answering him but the fear in his voice was genuine and knowing he had been through this before she said in a tired voice "I want to see my baby."

She looked towards maria and asked "Maria…"

Maria smiled and said "mistress, you have given birth of a beautiful girl. Lady Camille, if you will kindly hold her, I will just finish with the mistress."

She closed her eyes but snapped them open when she heard Camille say "Klaus, Kaleb wanted to make sure everything was done properly."

Her eyes darted between Klaus and Camille but before she understood what was going on, he nodded.

Hayley asked in confusion "what is going on?"

But she was really tired so without waiting for reply, her eyes closed and heard Camille say "let me clean her up. Niklaus you want to hold her?"

Klaus said "yes."

She continued to close her eyes and let the tears not fall. She startled when she heard Camille say "Hayley Kaleb will come in to check you…"

She said "no…." but Klaus said "yes, it is fine Camille."

She snapped _"Klaus…"_

He said "Kaleb is a doctor Hayley. We need to make sure you are fine."

She said "no.."

Klaus said firmly "Camille he can come."

The moment Camille left the room, Maria slipped some hot pans under the blanket to warm her bed. She continued to look towards Klaus, who was holding the baby, looking down at her. The expressions on his face were unreadable but they were not of hate that she was sure of. When the door opened and Kaleb entered the room she said panicking "Klaus what…"

He scooted close to her saying "I am here. Just look at me and our daughter."

She looked into his eyes and for the first time he didn't look away from those hazel brown eyes. Because she was starting to feel tired, she gave up and closed her eyes.

She felt wired during the exam but it was over soon. Maria said "mistress I know you are tired but you need to feed her."

She started to prop herself up when she felt his body giving her support. She wanted to push him away from her but she realized she needed the support so she let him hold her.

He handed her their child. She looked down at the baby and spontaneously a smile appeared on her lips as the baby's tiny fist shot in the air. She started to untie the front of her dress when she realized he was looking towards her. She sighed and continued to do so and gently tried to help the baby latch on like Maria had taught her weeks ago. After couple of tries she managed to do so. Her breathing hitched when she felt her suck. She looked up and caught him looking towards her. She was feeling extremely tired. She wanted someone to take the baby from her but she knew she had to feed her and then she noticed she had stopped sucking. She saw her eyes drooping. Camille said "give her to me. You need to rest now."

Hayley nodded and handed the baby to Camille.

Maria said "mistress, Lily or I can stay with you tonight. She will wake up a couple of times tonight."

Hayley shook her head saying "no. I will manage. Thank you."

They nodded and left.

Later after making sure she was warm in the bed and didn't need anything, the baby was fine in the cradle which Camille had unearthed from somewhere, Camille retreated. She closed her eyes knowing well he was still in the room.

She said after a moment "Klaus I want to be alone."

He shook his head, walked to her and said "no Hayley. I will not leave you alone especially right now. Please don't do this to me. I know you are angry with me. You dont want to talk to me. Fine but dont make me leave you right now."

She sighed, too tired to argue. The only thing she could utter was "fine" and turned away from him.

Klaus sat next to her and after a moment he laid next to her too.

Hayley could feel his body next to her. The way she was lying, there was very little spot on the bed for them not to touch each other and less space for him so she scooted over to make place for him.

Klaus looked towards her as she moved a bit. He felt agitated and then turned towards her and wrapped his arm around her stopping her form moving.

Hayley felt the arm around her torso taking her by surprise followed by his whisper "please dont distance yourself more from me."

She looked towards him in confusion and then said "I was making room for you to lie comfortably."

He said "oh."

She said "Klaus I want to sleep. Please I want to sleep."

he said "go to sleep Hayley. When you wake up things will be better. Different."

Hayley said "hmmm" sleepy and already was slipping into sleep not knowing her head was resting in the nook of his shoulder.

He was unable to sleep, on account of what she had been through and the baby. He startled when he heard the baby cry causing Hayley stir. She mumbled "what happened?"

Klaus caressed her cheek saying "I think she is hungry Hayley."

He could hear her groan but she scooted herself up and said "can you give her to me please?"

Klaus gently handed the baby to her and she put her to her breast in matter of seconds. The baby started to suck on her while Hayley eyes drooped. He walked around the bed and sat behind her supporting her young and fragile body. When she was done, changed her diaper, he took the baby from her arms and put her back in the crib. By the time he came to lie on his side she was already sleeping.

Next morning when she woke up he was holding her and someone was moving in the room. She felt flustered as she realized it was Lily. She looked towards her as she parted the curtain a bit and asked in a whisper "Lily, how is she?"

She walked to her and knelt near her so that he couldn't see Klaus and said "she is fine mistress. She will need to be fed when she wakes up."

She turned towards him and saw that he was up. She got up and asked "give her to me" to Lily as Klaus got up too and sat up.

When Lily retreated after handing her the baby she tried to feed her. After she was done feeding, Hayley said to him "can you hold her, I will be back?"

She got up with a bit difficulty as Lily tended to her.

When she came out of bathroom, she stopped as she saw him holding her.

Klaus was looking at his daughter's innocent face, her sleeping peacefully and wondered "how could he have hated such a small child for something that was not her fault."

he looked up and said "Hope, her name is Hope Mikaelson. She is our Hope."

Hayley continued to look towards them and then nodded as she walked back to bed with Lily's help. He walked to her and gave the baby to her and retreated from the room.

 **Two days later:**

Next two days, went in a frenzy and she admired his dedication in making matter better between them. She could see how much he loved their daughter and every time seeing him holding her, her heart melted and her love for him just intensified. She often wondered if only he loved her too but then she would squash her desire and concentrate on her feelings for him.

He was looking down at sleeping Hope and decided to talk to Hayley now that she was free and relatively calmed down. He walked to the other room and said "Hayley, I need to talk to you."

She started to turn away when he said "you have to talk to me Hayley. You cannot…"

But she said "no."

He suddenly lost it and shouted "be quiet Hayley. Listen to me."

She stared at him and said coldly "I dont want to listen Klaus. I told you before too."

He pulled her towards him and planted a kiss on her lis saying "then feel this Hayley."

She said suddenly on the verge of cries "I don't want to feel anything."

She then added, knowing that iron was hot "I know you will never love me like …"

There was a drop in his stomach thinking she was talking about Aiden. _'Finally he had pushed her back',_ he thought bitterly. He stepped back and said cutting her off "if you are looking for someone young like Aiden then yes Hayley I will never be able to love you that way."

She gasped "Klaus…" shocked that he would think that she was talking about Aiden.

He said "I am not that kind of man Hayley. Not to mention I am not sixteen anymore. I am sorry that you have gotten married to someone who is much other than you. I shouldnt have put you in this situation but that was mother's last wish. She wanted you to have a secure future and .…I shouldn't have…" his voice tone changed to regret by the end of the sentence.

She suddenly realized his apprehensions and asked "do you know how long I have loved you?"

His expressions changed to confusion and when she saids "I told mimi when I turned fourteen years old who I want to marry. Our age difference was never an issue for me and still is not. I don't remember a day when I have not loved you. You were never there for me and it always made me upset. Mimi used to make excuses for you but I was very young when I realized you hated me and now that I know the reason, I know you will never be able to love me because my mother died because of me not because you still love her. Even then I want to spend my life with you because I know my love for you will be enough to survive our life time. I can live on that Klaus but I just am not wiling to forgive you for what you punished me for when it was not even my fault. I want you to feel what it feels like to be ignored by and hated on by someone you crave their attention for."

He stared into her face wondering _how didn't he see her before. How much courageous she was. How could he see her as just a young girl of mere 16 years old._

She started to step back when he pulled her towards him saying "Hayley please for once listen to my side of the story."

When she didnt protest he said "I loved Andrea… no let me" when he saw her interrupting "She was my first love but she never loved me back that way. You have read those letters. When I found out Elijah wanted to marry her, how could I tell them that I loved her? This family has done so much for me. How could I not do anything in my power for them for what they have done for me, so I kept quiet. Camille knew. She saw my friend even then. She was there for me. She knew all my secrets and kept my secrets. Once she got married to Elijah, I couldn't stay here. I had to go so I left. I tried to forget her but couldn't. I knew if I come back I will never be able to forget her so I stayed away but I did because mother needed me after her and Elijah. For the first few years I blamed you for her death but then somewhere along the line I stopped doing that. I dont know whether it was you or me. You were always trying to reach out to me even when I was pushing you away. I could see that but I was young and stupid. I associated you with her death and her in general. Even when you were a child, you looked like her. Your eyes… … I couldn't look at you without thinking of her ..…I regret so much that I made you suffer all those years but trust me it was all unintentional."

She said, her heart aching for him "Klaus I understand the pain of not being loved back.…"

He held her hand and said interrupting her "I will be honest with you Hayley. I dont love you _yet._ I have loved once and that was...well, you know. For a longest time, I didn't know how to fall in love again but now I can see it happening and one of these days I will be in love with you because the very thought of my life without you is not acceptable to me."

Hayley said, shaking her head "don't promise something that you will not give to me Klaus. I have already been hurt by you a lot. Right now I just want you to be there for me and Hope and that is enough for me. I told you that my love for you is enough for both of us."

Klaus said desperately "but it is not for me Hayley. I realize that you are the first woman in my life who has loved me and I want to feel that way for you too. I will feel that way for you. I know I will."

He pulled her closer to him and said "I should never have blamed you for Andrea's death. You didnt deserve it. Seeing you just reminded me of her but Hayley you are a different person from your mother. I started seeing that soon after our marriage and now I know. You are not just Andrea and Elijah's daughter. You are a person in your own and you are my wife for whom I am starting to fall heads over heel. It has been a long time I have loved any one and I want to love you. I want to be loved back for once and you have given me that."

She opened her mouth to say something when she heard Hope crying and she smiled. She hesitated for a moment and then leaned in and for the first time she kissed him first and said "I am eagerly waiting for that day when you will fall in love with me Klaus because I love you. This is the first time I am saying this to anyone. I love you. I have loved you since I was ten years old, maybe even before that and I will continue to love you even if you don't love me because I know that you care about me and Hope and that is enough for me."

She could feel her cheeks turning red and the overwhelming look on his face was too much for her so she started to turn but he grabbed her arm and asked "so have you forgiven me?"

She thought for a moment and then said smiling "I will think about it while I am nursing our daughter. Now let me go before she wakes up the whole Wales."

He laughed, feeling really happy and content and let her go but followed her to the other room.

Later that night when they laid on the bed, he could hear Camille voice _"She envisioned something between both of you before anyone else could. Soon you will see it too."_

He smiled, turned towards her and saw that she had already gone to sleep. He pulled the blanket over her and closed his eyes too with his hand on top of her on her stomach. The last thought in his mind before he drifted off to sleep was ' _He has, at last found his destination after a long and restless journey of eighteen years. He can stop looking for it now.'_

* * *

 ** _A/N: Thanks for wonderful reviews and reading this story. I hope you liked it. I loved writing this story. Thanks for reading this story._**


End file.
